Elsewhere
by honestgrins
Summary: This will be a collection of AU/AH drabbles from concepts I can't let go once I see them. My deep love for Klaus and Caroline's potential is apparently manifesting in fluffy fics as far from canon as can be, and I own nothing.
1. Animal Instinct

**"I love Sheriff and trust his instincts." How else is Caroline supposed to react when her dog growls upon meeting Klaus?**

"Come on, Sheriff!"

Excited, the tawny pit bull bounded down the stairs. Caroline didn't bother hiding the smile taking over her face as she picked up Sheriff's harness. Even after a year of living with the dog, he never failed to amuse Caroline with his energy. "Are you ready for our jog?"

Carefully distracting Sheriff with his doggie mint, Caroline strapped him into the body harness and attached the leash. "Drink," she commanded, pointing to the mostly full water bowl by the door. She double-checked the treats and small water bottle in her fanny pack as Sheriff hydrated for their daily exercise.

When he finished, Sheriff pushed her toward the door. He stared up at her, tongue hanging in a big smile. As they made their way out of the house, his bouncy gait reassured her how happy her big dog was.

 _"A pit bull, Caroline," Bonnie asked incredulously. "Aren't they super dangerous?" Nervous, she glanced around the animal shelter, as though a bystander would be available to take her side._

 _When the blonde scoffed, Bonnie knew she was in a losing fight. "I'm just saying," she clarified. "These dogs have a bad reputation, and this little guy is in this shelter for a reason."_

 _"You know," Caroline replied, "I thought a science teacher would have a better appreciation for the animal kingdom." Raising her eyebrows in challenge, Caroline turned away from the shelter window to face her best friend. "All animals are dangerous, but the proper training can help to build the trust between a pet and its human."_

 _Bonnie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You've been reading pamphlets, haven't you," she asked._

 _With a beaming smile, Caroline nodded. "I've been reading everything the shelter has, as well as anything reputable I can find online," she answered. "I'm taking this seriously, Bonnie."_

 _"I know that," Bonnie sighed. She knew living in the house alone was hurting Caroline, emphasizing the fact that her mother was no longer there. "But maybe you should wait a little bit longer before taking on such a big responsibility."_

 _"It's been six months," Caroline pointed out, trying to soften her tone. No matter how reasonable her explanation, getting defensive would only prove Bonnie's unspoken accusation that she was being too emotional about this. "I've been back in my routine with work and everything, but I still feel something missing."_

 _Bonnie wrapped her friend in a hug. "And you think a dog is going to help?"_

 _"I should at least meet some," Caroline said with a wry laugh, reluctantly letting go of Bonnie. She turned back to the window, through which she could see a couple of dogs playing._

 _"But why the pit bulls," Bonnie asked._

 _Caroline's smile turned sad. "They need love, too," she explained. "When I called the shelter, they mentioned it was hard to find homes for the pits. I know how that feels."_

 _"Okay," Bonnie sighed. "Let's go find a match."_

When Caroline was introduced to the pup named Sheriff, she knew it was fate. With the obvious tribute to her late mother's profession and instant friendliness, Sheriff was everything Caroline was looking for in a canine companion. Months of obedience classes helped them adjust to their relationship, just as the growing bond between them assured Bonnie that Caroline was healing.

It took hard work on the blonde's part, but she had quickly found ways to adapt Sheriff into her daily routine. Though Sheriff was already housebroken from his time at the shelter, Caroline was grateful her popular advice column gave her the freedom to work from home during the transition period. After a year, Sheriff was well used to their afternoon jog once Caroline sent her draft to her editor.

Wanting to keep their exercise light on the hot day, Caroline led Sheriff to the park. The old trees provided enough shade to keep them cool, and the walking paths were mostly clear at the time. Even if the neighborhood had gotten over their initial fear of her pit bull, Caroline tried to cut down on the risks as best she could. The last thing she needed was for someone to accuse Sheriff of menacing behavior, which explained her initial wariness of a stranger sitting on her favorite bench.

* * *

Klaus drew in a deep breath, the warm air and quiet park doing nothing to relax his agitated posture. It was barely even afternoon, and he already felt the need to get out of the new house. He had been working hard on reining in his temper, but his sister seemed determined to stretch him past his limits.

 _"Nik," Rebekah screeched from upstairs. "What did you do with Princess's kitty-castle?"_

 _Not moving from his sprawled position on the couch, Klaus groaned at his sister's question. "I put all the boxes marked 'Princess' - and thanks for that, the chaps from the trucking company had a great chuckle - in your room, like you demanded," he answered. "I'm sure it's tucked in those somehow."_

 _"Obviously," Rebekah sneered, walking down the first couple of steps to glare at her brother. "But I thought you would put the castle together so Princess can be comfortable while we unpack the rest of the house."_

 _"A house you just had to have when you were plotting behind my back to move to the suburbs," he accused. "And I'm exhausted Bekah. Can't we at least take a break now that all the boxes are in their appropriate areas?"_

 _"Not if you're going to keep muttering about my 'secret plot' to set down roots, heaven forbid," Rebekah scoffed. "Whitmore is barely thirty minutes away, and you only commute three days a week as it is. Your precious art history tenure will survive, and now we have more space."_

 _Knowing when to give up, Klaus took his fate into his own hands. "Then, by all means," he said, walking toward the front door and grabbing his new house keys, "enjoy your space by unpacking, if you wish. I'm going to take a walk and explore this place you're dying to call home."_

 _"Bring back dinner if it gets too late," Rebekah called as the door slammed. Looking over toward Princess, she gave the cat a big pout. "We'll make him put your castle together when he gets back."_

Wandering around until he found a park was not the bright idea Klaus had thought it to be, but he had to admit there was something beautiful about the small town Rebekah had chosen. Even more beautiful was the blonde woman jogging her way right toward him, a large dog in tow.

"Hello," she greeted, apparently pausing at his bench to stretch out her legs. As she did, the woman reached into a fanny pack to give her dog a treat.

"Hi," Klaus stammered, realizing that she was waiting for a response.

"You're a new face around here," said, giving the dog a pat on the head. "Sheriff and I are regulars at the park, so we would know."

"Klaus Mikaelson," he replied, rising to offer a hand for her to shake. "My sister and I just moved into town, into what I'm told is the old Fell House. It's been quite the scandal, if Bekah's gossip has been reliable."

"Oh, yeah," the blonde nodded, grinning. "Mr. Fell was sneaking around with his assistant, and when Mrs. Fell got the house in the divorce, she immediately put it up for sale."

"That doesn't sound all that scandalous, to be honest," Klaus pointed out, taken with the woman's bright smile. "I've certainly heard worse."

"This is Mystic Falls," she said, shrugging off the assumption. "The Fells are a founding family, and that house is technically an heirloom. Mary was a Fell by marriage, so in the town's eyes, the house wasn't hers to give away."

"Ah," Klaus answered, feeling a little uncomfortable with the perception of his new home. "Have I offended everyone already before I even met them?"

"Some, maybe," she admitted. "But not me. Mary deserved every cent she could get from the dirty, old man."

Unable to suppress a laugh, Klaus stepped a bit closer. "And who may I thank for being such a benevolent host for the town?"

"Caroline," the blonde said, clearly fighting a big grin. "Caroline Forbes. And Sheriff," she hastened to gesture down to the pit bull, who had been patiently waiting to continue their jog. "Like I said, we're regulars around here, and we should really finish our run."

"Well, then," Klaus said. "Perhaps you might be willing to continue informing me about my new hometown over dinner Friday?" His stomach roiled with uncertainty over possibly tainting the small town dating pool, but something about Caroline drew him in. He could not bear to pass up the opportunity.

* * *

Biting her lip, Caroline could not believe her luck. This gorgeous man with the sandy curls was just sitting on her favorite bench, as though waiting for her to show up. He was new in town, asking her to show him around? It seemed too good to be true.

"I think I'd like that," she said, agreeing to the date. "Do you want to meet somewhere?"

"I could pick you up," Klaus offered, his expression alight with excitement. "That way, you won't have to deal with my sister quite yet."

"Yet? That's confident."

Klaus glanced down, embarrassed at his slip. She was really beautiful, and it was clearly messing with his good judgment. "I just meant-"

"I get it," Caroline said with a giggle. "Do you have a phone with you? I'll give you my number, and you can call me tomorrow."

Quickly fumbling for his pocket, Klaus passed her his mobile and watched her input her contact information. It wasn't until she passed it back that he realized how rude he had been. "It was nice to meet you, Caroline. And Sheriff, of course. May I pet him?"

The question seemed to stretch Caroline's smile even wider. "He's super friendly, just make sure to go slow," she said, bending down to hold onto Sheriff's collar and scratch his ear. "He likes neck rubs."

Klaus carefully proffered his hand for the dog to sniff, and he slowly moved it to the top of his neck. The introduction was going swimmingly, until his sleeve brushed up against Sheriff's nose. A deep growl rumbled in the pit bull's throat.

"Back up, Sheriff," Caroline commanded, pulling the dog away from Klaus. "I'm sorry, he's normally great with strangers."

"It's alright," Klaus protested, "I'm sure he's just anxious to start jogging again." His phone beeped, indicating an irate message from Rebekah. "I should get back to unpacking, but I'll call you tomorrow?"

As soon as Caroline nodded, Klaus was waving and striding away. She looked down to Sheriff, his aberrant growl sticking with her for some reason.

 _"Remember, folks," the obedience trainer said in her brief remarks, "trust your dog's instincts. They can be the best indicator that something is amiss. I don't trust people who don't like dogs, and I really don't trust people dogs don't like."_

 _"That's a little morbid for a doggie graduation, isn't it," Bonnie asked in a whisper, happy to support Caroline and Sheriff on their big day._

 _Caroline shrugged. "Maybe, but at least it's good advice."_

It wasn't until later that night over dinner and a movie with Bonnie that Caroline started freaking out about her date with Klaus. "What if I gave a serial killer my number, Bonnie?"

"In Mystic Falls," Bonnie asked incredulously. "Then that would have to mean your dating luck is worse than mine."

"Elena will forever be caught between the Salvatore brothers, and she is still on my shit list for breaking your heart over Damon," Caroline ranted easily. "But you'll meet someone new, and it will be magical."

Bonnie snorted. "When I meet someone new, it will be magical. But you actually did, and he's a serial killer?"

"It makes sense," Caroline exclaimed, Sheriff huffing a bit from his spot next to her on the couch. "Sheriff didn't like him, he asked me out after barely talking to me, Sheriff growled at him, he wanted to pick me up, Sheriff hates him-"

"Okay, no more rambling for you," Bonnie interrupted. "If it's the 'knowing where you live' part wigging you out, it's a small town. He could easily figure out himself anyway. And you know where he lives. If you're that worried, serial kill him first."

Caroline turned to fully face her friend, eyes wide. "You really think I should go out with him?"

"I think it's time you stop letting fear and sadness limit your life," Bonnie said plainly. "Not that I don't love the indomitable trio you, me, and dog breath over here make. I just think it's time to widen the circle again."

When Caroline still seemed unsure, Bonnie pulled out the big guns. "She wanted you to be happy, Caroline."

The blonde smiled sadly, launching herself toward Bonnie and hugging her tightly.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Caroline was a bundle of restless energy.

Sheriff had anxiously watched her pace the living room floor as evening crept closer. When she finally started to get ready for her date, the dog followed her into the bathroom. His presence was comforting, but her frayed nerves were too overloaded at the prospect that he really hated Klaus.

"If I don't come home tonight," Caroline warned, continuing to blend her eyeshadow to perfection, "you bark loud so Ms. Andrews next door knows something is wrong."

Sheriff huffed in acknowledgement, which made Caroline smile at her own silliness. "I was planning on the blue sundress, but what do you think," she asked, pointing to the dress hanging on the back of her door. Chatting with Sheriff seemed to work in calming her down, even if she sounded crazy in talking to herself.

The angry butterflies in her stomach came back later, though, when she heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. "Go check it out, Sheriff," she said, nodding toward the door. The dog took off while she finished her primping, and she waited to hear the single, "all clear" bark Sheriff used when he recognized who was there.

When Caroline finally descended the stairs, she could see Klaus waving to Sheriff through the front door's window. Smiling, she called, "Pillow, Sheriff." The pit bull immediately ran to his elephant-patterned pillow in the living room, awaiting further instructions. She tossed him a treat before turning to open the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Caroline," Klaus said smoothly, holding out a large tulip. "This is for you." Rebekah had not let him out of the house without warning him to stop for flowers. When he saw the soft, pink petals, he could not resist the comparison to Caroline's lips.

"Thank you," she answered, charmed by the gesture. Quickly setting it in a nearby vase of fake flowers, she grabbed her clutch and keys from the front table. "I figured the Mystic Grill would be a good choice. You know, to get to know the town."

Klaus smiled at the attempt to downplay their dinner, a tactic he found adorable coming from the blonde. "I shall defer to your wisdom," he said. "Are you ready to go, then?"

Caroline nodded, but reached again toward the table. "Let me just say bye to Sheriff," she said, holding onto a treat. "I'm leaving!"

Sheriff bounded over to collect the treat, and Caroline smiled at how happy he looked. She stiffened when Klaus reached down to pet him, but a sigh of relief escaped her when the dog just welcomed the friendly touch. He even encouraged further petting when Klaus tried to straighten up. "Bye, Sheriff," she called, leading Klaus out the door.

* * *

"How was it?"

Klaus had just walked into his house, not expecting Rebekah to still be in the living room. The television set was tuned to one of her cooking shows; however, Rebekah seemed more focused on her laptop, despite Princess lying on the keyboard.

A small grin lighting up his face, Klaus refused to gush to his baby sister over a date. "It was fine," he answered blithely.

"Just fine," Rebekah asked, eyebrow arched. "You barely tell me anything about this girl you met in the park, you rush out of here like a bat out of hell to take her to dinner, and the date was 'fine'? You're being awfully secretive, which leads me to believe there's something wrong with this Caroline."

"There's nothing wrong with her," Klaus bristled in defense. Seeing genuine hurt in Rebekah's eyes, though, made him soften his tone. "I just don't want to make this a big deal."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "It's hardly a big deal to just tell me about her and how your date went," she said. "Besides, we only really have each other here. Please get over whatever macho understatement you're trying to emulate and give me girl talk."

Sighing, Klaus resigned himself to the couch. He ignored Princess's hiss for encroaching near her space, and he found himself not sure where to start. "What do you want to know?"

"What's she like," Rebekah asked. She was so pleased her brother was even trying, she figured she had better start slow.

"She's…bright," Klaus said after some consideration. "She is passionate about her work, she loves her dog, and she's lived here her entire life."

"I never pegged you for the small-town-girl-type," Rebekah said, laughing.

"Caroline is special," Klaus replied, lost in the memory of their goodnight earlier.

 _"And that's why you can't believe a word of what the Lockwood spinsters have to say about each other," Caroline giggled. "I think that's it. I've exhausted every interesting story about the good people of Mystic Falls."_

 _"I'm sure there are still a few about a former Miss Mystic you could spare," Klaus said mischievously._

 _Blushing, Caroline led them up to her front door. "One of the first things they teach to pageant queens is to stop talking before the man is scared away," she said mockingly. "Funny enough, I was never good at that lesson. But it seems really important right now."_

 _Klaus stepped closer, sultry grin taking over his face. "I don't scare easily," he whispered, leaning in slightly. He paused, silently begging for Caroline to come forward that last inch._

 _When she did, Klaus kept the kiss soft and sweet._

 _Sheriff, though, had caught sight of Caroline's curls through the window, and his excited bark broke Klaus out of his daze. Luckily, the bright smile on Caroline's face was enough to bring out his own goofy smile._

 _"It looks like the other man needs your attention now," Klaus quipped, stepping back. "I had a lovely time tonight, Caroline."_

 _"Me, too," she answered, turning toward her door. "Maybe next time, you could bring your sister. I'll invite some friends, and I can introduce you all to everyone."_

 _"She may not be forthright about it," Klaus hedged, "but I think Bekah would like that." Making sure her key worked before leaving, he called out, "Good night, Caroline."_

 _"Good night," she called back, turning to face the energetic dog waiting to be let out before bedtime._

 _Klaus made it all the way to his car before he realized he was grinning like a fool._

"Anyway," Klaus coughed, trying to shake himself back to reality. "Caroline wants to introduce us to some of her friends."

"Why on Earth would I want to meet her friends," Rebekah asked archly. "I'm perfectly capable of meeting friends of my own."

"You'll be working from home for a while, sister," Klaus reasoned, knowing Rebekah needed to build up her clientele before she could open a storefront for her custom fashion designs. "In fact, that's something you share with Caroline. I really think you could be friends, therefore her friends are also potential friends. You, my spoiled baby sister, ought not look down your nose at opportunities like this."

Scoffing, Rebekah set her laptop on the table and scooped Princess into her arms. "Whatever, Nik," she said. "Just don't expect too much."

* * *

True to her personality, Rebekah was a difficult customer when it came to Caroline Forbes. The bubbly stranger was nothing like the women her brother had previously dated, and her tight-knit friend group seemed impossible to penetrate. They had inside jokes and old stories to share, all of which seemed to bore Rebekah to tears. A table full of strangers at the local grill was not how she had wanted to spend her Sunday night.

"Sorry I'm late," a female voice called, approaching the table. "I had to finish grading photosynthesis projects for tomorrow."

"Say that five times fast," a man named Matt joked, sliding over to make room for the new addition.

Rebekah felt frozen as she took in the beautiful woman making herself comfortable at the table. She barely heard Caroline making the obligatory introductions until the stranger offered her hand to Klaus, then Rebekah.

"Hi," she said, directing her gaze to the siblings. "I'm Bonnie. I promised my students I'd hand back their project grades tomorrow, and they tend to get snippy if I don't keep my word. How are you liking Mystic Falls?"

Forcing herself to act normally, Rebekah straightened to her haughtiest posture. "It's quaint, I'll give it that," she said.

"Which is code for backwater, one-horse town, right," Bonnie asked, a daring look in her eye. "Say what you want, but we've got a great community that treats everyone like family."

"She didn't mean anything by it," Klaus interjected. "In fact, Rebekah was the one who chose Mystic Falls in our hunt for greener pastures."

"Is that right," Bonnie said, not believing a word in defense of the snobby blonde.

Rebekah could hear the disdain in her voice and decided to be honest, in hopes of gaining the gorgeous girl's favor. "I was intrigued by the Falls," she replied. "From the pictures and the description, they seem lovely."

"You haven't seen them yet," Caroline asked, leaning across Klaus to face Rebekah. "Bonnie, you should take her. Bonnie does this great field trip for her students about the science side of waterfalls and the ecological effects."

"Just not at night," Matt said. "I can't tell you how many times I have to break up teenage lovers looking for some privacy up there. If I knew being a Sheriff's deputy was basically cock-blocking, I probably wouldn't have applied."

"Maybe you should take Sheriff with you," Caroline offered with a laugh. "He would love the opportunity to meet new people, especially if they're all hot and bothered."

Bonnie and Matt groaned, used to Caroline's bad jokes about sex, while Rebekah just blushed at the implication. "Boo," Bonnie called, throwing one of Matt's fries in the blonde's direction. "Klaus, how are you getting along with Sheriff?" The dog was like Caroline's child, and Bonnie wanted to make sure her friend wasn't getting played.

"Sheriff's your dog," Rebekah asked Caroline, who nodded quietly.

"It's been hit or miss with him," Klaus admitted to Bonnie. "Half the time he loves me, the other half he growls at me."

Caroline's smile lessened, remembering earlier in the evening when Sheriff did growl at Klaus. It didn't seem like a good omen to Caroline, but she did really like Klaus. "It is a bit weird," she said. "He should have warmed up to you by now."

"Nik, I'm surprised you haven't tried to blame it on Princess," Rebekah scoffed. "You used to come up with all sorts of excuses to get rid of her."

"Princess," Caroline asked gleefully.

"My cat," Rebekah explained, not letting Klaus get a word in. "Nik hates her, especially when she sleeps in his closet."

Shaking his head, Klaus butted in. "Only because she tracks litter in and makes my clothes catch its awful scent," he defended.

Bonnie lit up and exclaimed, "That's it!"

"What, Bon?"

"Remember when Sheriff hated obedience classes at the shelter, and the assistants there said it might have scared him that you were taking him back," she asked. "He would growl every time you walked in. Maybe he's remembering the smell of the litter boxes when he's around Klaus."

"That sounds crazy," Matt said. "But it sounds like Caroline logic, so maybe it's true."

"Hey," Caroline yelled. "But you have a point, Bonnie, which means Klaus probably isn't a serial killer after all!"

"What," Klaus and Rebekah asked simultaneously.

"You thought I was a serial killer," he continued.

"And you agreed to a second date," Rebekah screeched.

Caroline winced at their questions before coming clean. "I love Sheriff and trust his instincts," she answered. "When he growls around you, it kind of puts me on my guard. I accepted a second date because you're really cute and sweet, and Bonnie promised to help me serial kill you first if I got too freaked out."

"I did not," Bonnie protested while Klaus just laughed.

"Well, thank you for the benefit of the doubt, sweetheart," he said, leaning to kiss Caroline on the cheek.

"Though maybe you should lock your closet so Princess can't get inside," she suggested. "I'd really like it if you and Sheriff could not have to worry about litter smells and growling."

Klaus nodded, reaching for her hand under the table. "Fair enough," he said.

"Hey," Rebekah cried in defense of her cat. "Princess can't be the villain in this situation."

"What kind of cat is she," Bonnie asked, looking to distract Rebekah from the lovebirds. It didn't hurt that Klaus's sister was gorgeous.

Noticing the flirty eyes, Rebekah preened under the attention. "She's a white Himalayan," she answered. "Would you like to meet her?"

Sneaking a smile to her friend, Caroline felt pretty good about whatever it was that drew her to include Klaus and Rebekah as a part of their group. Call it instinct, she supposed.


	2. Study Buddies

**Desperate for access to a required textbook, Caroline proposes a crazy plan to share one with a classmate she just met. When too-suave art major Klaus gets offered an odd arrangement from an engaging blonde, how can he say no?**

Doodling in his notebook, Klaus sighed in boredom. The professor was still setting up her presentation, and his classmates looked just as enthused as he was. The only excitement came when the lecture hall door banged open, a frazzled blonde making her way down the center aisle.

Struck by the long legs shaped nicely by her high heels, Klaus quickly cleared the seat next to him in hopes that the girl would take it. When she did, he was surprised that she was already talking.

"I swear, my advisor is trying to kill me," she said, frantically pulling out an intimidating binder full of colored folders and calendars. "She emails me this morning, saying I needed to switch my major-relative elective, and that Greek Philosophy is the only applicable section left.

"It's changed my entire schedule, let alone my study plans and work preferences, and she treats it like it's a simple switch in professors," the blonde rambled, rooting around her bag for something. "Like, no, there is a reason I met with her two months ago to meticulously plan out this semester. It was to _meticulously plan out this semester_!"

Looking over, she must have seen Klaus's gaping mouth, unsure of what to say. "And I must sound like a lunatic," she said, chagrined. "I'm a little out of sorts as a last minute addition to the class. I'm Caroline."

"Klaus," he answered, finally finding words. "You haven't missed anything, if that's what you're worried about. We just covered the syllabus last week, and there wasn't anything else but what you can read from the paper yourself."

"Good," Caroline sighed in relief. "I haven't even picked up the textbook yet, which is so unlike me. I like to be prepared, and I am clearly not that."

"I wouldn't worry, love," he said charmingly. "You can share mine if need be." It wasn't the smoothest flirt he had ever tried, but the pink blush overtaking Caroline's cheeks told him it wasn't the worst attempt either.

"Thanks," she whispered back, the professor already trying to garner the class's attention. Caroline had her full attention turned to the front of the class, pen poised and ready to learn.

Shaking his head at the sight, Klaus turned to face the front, too.

"Alright, everyone," the professor started. "I'm Dr. Sommers, and this is Greek Philosophy 3200. If you haven't bought the textbook for this class yet, I am sorry to tell you that the bookstore is out of stock. As it is a reader of articles I compiled only available at the bookstore, I'm going to recommend those of you without make friends with those who were slightly more prepared than you."

Eyes wide in horror, Caroline faced Klaus. "I don't suppose that offer to share your book stands for the whole semester, does it?"

Grinning wide, dimples deceptively innocent, Klaus just said, "We can talk after class." He ignored Caroline's annoyed expression, despite the strange delight he felt at the sight, in favor of Dr. Sommers and her lecture.

* * *

"So how would this work," Klaus asked, the lecture finally over. Though he had snuck looks toward her, he was taking the opportunity now to fully face his blonde partner. "Us sharing the book?"

Caroline bit her lip, apparently in thought. "I can make us a schedule to swap the book for readings," she said, her eyes positively alight at the prospect of organization. "But honestly? I'm a little nervous about this class, even the material today was a bit over my head. How would you feel about a weekly study group, too?"

"Can't get enough of me already, sweetheart," Klaus asked smugly.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline paused in her packing to hold up a hand. "Let's get something straight," she said with a calculating smile. "I'm too smart to be seduced by you, and I take my grades very seriously. If this is just a ploy for you to get in my pants and not do any work, tell me now."

Unwilling to pass up the challenge this girl now presented, Klaus held up his hands defensively. "Not to worry, love," he assured her. "I need the grades, too, considering what I pay to take the classes. I have no intentions to seduce you." Especially given the opportunity to spend hours with her per week, he had no doubt she would come willingly to his bed as numerous others had before.

Fixing him with a hard stare, Caroline nodded in acceptance. "Alright," she said. "We have lecture twice a week, with about two chapters of reading prior to. If we add an extra day for study group each week, then we each have two full days to have the book for ourselves."

Klaus felt the need to contribute to her planning, and offered, "If the assigned papers require the book, we should plan for longer study hours to work together."

"That's good," Caroline replied, writing it all down in her planner. "The same should probably go for tests, so I'll coordinate due dates and exams with our study plan."

They haggled over times and days for their study group, eventually agreeing on Friday lunches in the Student Center. Trading phone numbers and Facebook contacts, Klaus and Caroline were set to go their separate ways.

"Oh," Caroline said, clutching her bag. "How much for my half of the book?"

"Don't worry about it," Klaus shrugged, picking up his notebook.

The blonde just scoffed. "If we're going to be partners in this class, I want us to be on equal footing," she insisted.

Klaus was a bit stunned. "You think of us as partners," he asked incredulously. He'd barely known her for two hours, yet this girl was actually placing some trust him.

"Don't let it go to your head," she said with a bright smile. "So, the book?"

"It cost me forty bucks, so I guess a twenty will do," he answered, watching Caroline pull out her wallet. As she handed him the necessary bills, he couldn't help but add, "And if I were to invest this money for our date when you inevitably fall in love with me?"

"Then you'll probably collect a lot of interest," Caroline said coyly as she walked away. "Because it's not going to happen."

Klaus just smiled, watching her leave. "That's what you think," he said to himself before gathering the rest of his belongings.

* * *

The first couple of weeks went smoothly enough, the book traveling from Klaus to Caroline and back again seamlessly. During week three, though, Caroline noticed writing within the textbook. She assumed the scribblings were from Klaus, given that they were mostly notes from the topic of the week. Sometimes, though, they were doodles.

"Well, they're more like sketches," she explained to her friend Bonnie over dinner. "He's really good, too. There's one of our TA and his pageboy cap, which might be a little mean to call it dorky, but the guy seriously needs to tone down the hipster chic, you know?"

"I don't know, Care," Bonnie said with a sly grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you like this guy."

"What," Caroline exclaimed, looking down at her plate. "No, it's just nice to have made a friend in class. That's all." Her insistence might have been effective had she not immediately changed the subject, avoiding Bonnie's suspicious gaze.

Not wanting to slack on her side of the deal with Klaus, Caroline made sure to add her own notes into the margins. If they tended more toward the stupid jokes she kept making over the subject material, she would just blame it on the boredom. "I have to stay awake somehow," she explained to Klaus when he dared to mention them during a lecture.

"And writing about Greek phalluses helps you stay awake," he asked, smug eyebrow arched daringly.

"No," Caroline answered quickly, a blush flaming her cheeks. "Writing about the Greek obsession with phallic symbolism keeps me awake. Satyr plays were a real thing, made up almost entirely of dick jokes."

"Ahem," Dr. Sommers coughed from the front of the lecture hall. Apparently, Caroline's comment had drawn a few laughs from other students. Klaus just laughed as the blonde tried to shrink into her seat.

Caroline was mortified by the experience, and she refused to talk to Klaus the rest of the class.

"It's hardly my fault she gets loud when she's excited," Klaus defended himself when he told his brother Kol the story. "And now she's punishing me by not texting me back."

"You," Kol pointed, confused, "are stymied by a girl not texting you back? Since when do you care? You normally just text the next one until you've got one in your bed for the night."

Klaus cringed at the brutal truth of his habits. "It's not like that with Caroline," he said. "We're just friends." Trying to ignore Kol's tittering, Klaus pretended that the purely platonic situation wasn't wearing on him a bit.

Klaus knew it was just a silly crush, but the more time he spent with Caroline, the more he wanted to spend time with her. Their Friday lunches were becoming the highlight of his week, oddly enough.

That week, he was just pulling off his apron when he saw said blonde walking into the student center. "Hey, Caroline," he called, clearly surprising her.

"I didn't know you worked here," she said, clutching the strap of her bag as she moved to their regular table.

"I work the morning shift and grab leftovers for lunch," he explained. "Did you bring your own again, or can I get you a sandwich?"

Caroline nodded, not expecting such a nice offer. "That sounds great, thanks," she said. "Have you worked here long, or do you just charm your boss into free food with your accent?"

Klaus smiled as he grabbed the sandwiches he had prepared earlier. "A little of both, I guess," he answered. "After three years, I must have charmed my boss into a promotion. I'm actually a manager at this point."

"You must work a lot," Caroline said, making herself comfortable at a table.

"There aren't a lot of art scholarships out there, and I don't get great financial aid," he replied, wishing he hadn't opened himself up to the conversation. "What about you, do you work outside of classes?"

Nodding, Caroline took the sandwiches from Klaus so he could grab drinks. "I work in the student activities department, planning the big events that no one comes to," she said. "The rest of my time is spent auditioning for whatever production I can get into."

"Right, Caroline the drama major," Klaus said, finally sitting down. "Gotten any good parts yet?"

"My favorite so far has been Cinderella from 'Into the Woods,' but I'm trying for Lady Macbeth in the University Theater production," she answered. "It will finally be my opportunity to break out of the ditzy roles, which I am so tired of playing."

"I hope you're not ditzy," Klaus joked, pulling out his notebook. "You wouldn't be much help in these study dates, then."

Shoving him lightly, Caroline retrieved her own binder and their shared textbook. They quickly got to work, happily eating and joking throughout their studying. That is, until a shadow fell across the table.

Klaus looked up to see a large guy with dark hair crowding their table. He was about to ask the stranger to leave when Caroline spoke up.

"Tyler?"

"Hey, Care," the guy said, a touch of anger in his voice. "I thought you said you were studying."

Klaus arched a brow at the man while Caroline just gestured to their open book and notes. "Which I clearly am," she said, annoyed. "Tyler, this is Klaus, my study buddy for Greek philosophy I told you about. Klaus, this is my boyfriend Tyler."

Unable to help himself, Klaus deflated a little. Of course she had a boyfriend; Caroline was beautiful and engaging. "Nice to meet you, mate," he said, a bit curmudgeonly.

"Yeah," Tyler all but grunted. He turned back to Caroline with a bitter expression. "I've got to get to the bus, the team's headed out to a weekend training camp. I won't see you until Monday, probably."

"Okay," Caroline said, standing up. Shooting Klaus an apologetic glance, she said, "I'll be right back," before leaving with Tyler.

Klaus tried not to count the minutes she was gone, really trying not to imagine what they were doing in that time. Like he already knew, it was just a silly crush on a pretty classmate, nothing more.

* * *

The weeks flew by, their weekly study groups slowly growing longer and more relaxed. Klaus learned that Caroline was an only child with a friend group that was more like family, and she had been dating football star Tyler since high school. Caroline learned Klaus was one of many children from a wealthy family, only to prefer complete independence to study art rather than accept his trust fund to study business.

"What are you doing tonight," Caroline asked over Friday lunch late, chip halfway to her mouth. This far into the semester, they had long since passed the need to eat neatly around each other.

Klaus considered her question, remembering a vague promise to hook up with Hayley or Genevieve at some point that night. "Nothing concrete, love," he answered, trying to reign in any enthusiasm her question may have raised. "Why?"

"I don't know if you'd be interested," she said quickly, almost sounded nervous, "but it's opening night for my play, and I thought if you wanted to come, I could get you tickets."

Smiling widely, Klaus stared down at his notebook. "I'd love to be there, Lady Macbeth," he said. "What time?"

"It starts at seven, in the main auditorium," she answered, seeming lighter having finally asked. "How many tickets would you want? You can totally bring a date, I've got the ticket allotment."

"Who's already coming," Klaus asked, knowing he was likely just one of many Caroline invited. If Tyler were there, Klaus would probably need a date to distract him from the football player's glare.

Holding up her hand to count, Caroline said, "My mom is making the trip, Bonnie, you've met her, remember? She stopped by lunch a few weeks ago? Tyler can't make it, there's an away game this week. Stefan and Elena have to go home for the weekend, so that leaves two tickets for you. What do you say?"

"With your mom and Bonnie," Klaus asked, liking those odds. Without Tyler, Klaus could be a little more open about his feelings for Caroline; Bonnie had already let slip that Caroline wasn't completely indifferent to him, nor that Tyler was being a good boyfriend to the blonde. "I can bring my brother Kol, if you don't mind notes on fidelity to the original work. He's a bit of a Shakespeare nerd."

"The more the merrier," Caroline said brightly, beaming at him. Klaus would like to fancy that she was relieved he wasn't bringing a date, but he was just thrilled to even be on the list.

If he responded to that internal elation by bringing flowers to the play, then he didn't really need to say it out loud. Kol had teased him mercilessly until Bonnie said how sweet the thought was; Kol merely took to telling Bonnie how sweet she was. Klaus laughed at the exasperated look on Bonnie's face, sympathizing with her over his little brother's overtly obnoxious ways.

Liz Forbes was a tougher customer. "You're the study partner," the older woman said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good things, I hope," Klaus answered nervously. He didn't think Caroline could say anything that bad about him, though stories about her ballbuster sheriff mother were enough to make him worry anyway.

"More good things than I've heard about her actual boyfriend lately, which make me wonder about a man that grows so close to someone else's girlfriend," she said, suspicious eyes narrowing on his face.

Sighing, Klaus did his best to straighten his posture. "Honestly," he said, "I like your daughter a lot, but I also value her friendship. She's made it clear she's not interested in furthering our relationship, but she did ask me to come tonight. I'm just here to support her."

"Alright," Liz said, a slight smile taking over her face. "Then let's go watch Caroline kill some people."

Grinning, Klaus offered her his arm to lead her into the auditorium. They happily made small talk and watched Kol and Bonnie turn flirting into warfare until the lights dimmed. The production went smoothly, but Caroline definitely stood out despite her playing Lady Macbeth with a cool, quiet demeanor. The applause during her curtain call was rousing, and Klaus could see the pride on Liz's face.

"Don't tell her I cried," Liz warned, still wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Your secret is safe with me," Klaus promised, leading their group toward the exit to meet the cast. Eyes peeled for her blonde curls, his search was rendered moot by the girl herself bouncing toward them.

Caroline had already divested of her large costume, clad in a simple sundress and a pound of stage makeup. "Thank you all for coming," she cried, wrapping her mom in a hug first. Klaus was a quick second, though, when she saw the flowers he nervously held. "Are those for me?"

Klaus handed them over, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You were wonderful, sweetheart," he said softly.

"Thanks," Caroline answered, a little awestruck at how much that meant to her coming from Klaus. "Bonnie," she said, moving to hug her friend, anxious to ignore the growing affection she felt for her study partner. She also looked to the stranger, and offered a friendly hug as well. "You must be Kol."

"And you, the charming Caroline," he said with a wide grin. "I'm glad to finally meet you. You were a fine Lady M, if I may say so."

Klaus smiled as his little brother good-naturedly argued with the blonde over the finer points of the Scottish play, happy to see them getting along. He had never introduced his family to a girl before, not on purpose, anyway. Caroline was important, though. She was special.

"Honey," Liz broke in. "I need to start heading home, but I love you. I'm so proud of you, sweetie."

The Mikaelson brothers took a step back to give the women some privacy, Bonnie joining their little group. "Smooth move with the flowers," she said with a wink.

"Think they'll work on your friend, darling," Kol asked rakishly. "I've never seen Nik here work so hard for a woman, let alone a woman he's not sleeping with."

Klaus quickly raised a hand to smack his baby brother's head, only to meet Caroline's mirthful gaze. "Sibling troubles?"

"Just imprudence," Klaus answered, ignoring Kol's laughs.

"There's a cast party happening after, if you all want to join," Caroline offered, hope filling her eyes.

"I can't," Bonnie said sadly, sneaking in one last hug. "I've got an early studio time tomorrow, and my choreographer does not reschedule."

Caroline pouted. "That sucks, but thanks for coming. Need me to walk you to your car?"

"I can walk with her," Kol offered, not so subtly winking at Klaus. "I should get going, too."

"Oh, okay," Caroline sighed as they walked away. Looking up at Klaus, she asked, "Are you ditching me, too?"

"Never, love," he answered with a smug grin. "Cast party, you say? Let's go."

Caroline's answering smile was so bright, Klaus was itching to capture it in his artwork.

* * *

They were nearing the end of the semester, and Klaus still hadn't told Caroline how hopelessly he had fallen in love with her. While Kol teased him about his noble effort to wait out her relationship with Tyler, noble was the last thing Klaus wanted to be. His patience snapped after their last Friday lunch before the exam.

"I hope you don't mind," Caroline said, obviously uncomfortable cutting their lunch short. "Tyler said it was important that I meet him soon, and I haven't been the best girlfriend lately."

Klaus tried not to wince at the reminder that Caroline wasn't his, and instead waved her off. "Don't worry about it," he said bitterly, watching her pack up her stuff. He barely heard her whispered apology as he pulled out his phone to text the first female name he found.

 _You busy?_

Twenty minutes later, he was pushing one of his former flings against the door to his flat. His mouth was punishing, the nearly painful pressure almost allowing him to forget his current anguish. He pulled her inside, determined to lose himself in the girl that wasn't Caroline. Klaus was well on his way to that mindless state when a knock at his door startled him.

The girl whined from beneath him, but Klaus just fastened his pants to answer the door shirtless. "What?"

"Hi," Caroline greeted shyly, arms wrapped tightly around her chest like she was trying to contain herself. "I broke up with Tyler."

Flabbergasted, Klaus tried to force a question from his brain to his mouth. "Why?"

She sucked in a deep breath, summoning all of her courage. "Because I accidentally fell in love with you," she answered, biting her lip in fear. When Klaus just stood there, open-mouthed, she smiled anxiously. "Seriously? You don't have anything to say?"

"Klaus," a female voice called from behind him, the girl he had been with not five minutes ago opening his door fully. She was wearing his discarded shirt. "Come back in, I wasn't done with you yet."

Turning back to Caroline, Klaus was horrified at her pain-stricken expression. Worse, he hated the smile she was forcing to replace the hurt. "Caroli-"

"Sorry, I should go," the blonde said quickly in a high-pitched voice. "You're busy, and I should have called. I'll see you in class."

"Caroline," he called after her as she raced down his hallway. "Wait, Caroline!"

"Really, Klaus," she said, not looking back. "It's fine. You should get back to your date."

Klaus reached out to grab her arm, but she slipped out of his grip and ran down the stairs. "Caroline!"

He couldn't very well chase her down the street in just jeans, so Klaus sighed and went back to his room. "You can go," he crisply told the girl, not bothering with any other niceties. Grabbing his phone, he immediately tried to call Caroline. After multiple attempts and embarrassingly desperate voicemails, he resolved himself on waiting to see her at class. They only had one lecture left before the exam, and he knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

"Mikaelson," Dr. Sommers called from her podium. Klaus walked to the front of the class, frantically checking the doors for the blonde he had yet to see. "Miss Forbes came to see me during office hours. She had a last-minute work engagement she couldn't avoid today. Given her exemplary work this semester, I gave her the lecture materials for her perusal. However, she asked me to give you this."

Klaus felt numb as he accepted the textbook he had shared with Caroline. He mumbled a thank you before moving back to his seat, dropping unceremoniously into his chair. He had hoped she would take the weekend to hate him, then come back to class so he'd have an opportunity to grovel. Instead, she was avoiding him so completely that she would miss the last lecture.

Staring at the textbook, he noticed a piece of paper poking out the top. Considering Caroline's strict "no ruining the book spine with extra paper" rule, Klaus instantly tore it from the pages.

 _Dear Klaus,_

 _I'm a coward. If I weren't, I would have admitted what I felt for you a long time ago. I would have broken up with Tyler so much sooner than I did. I would have been able to reciprocate the longing stares you thought I didn't notice._

 _Here's the thing about being a coward: it's easy. It was easy to flirt with you because you're so wonderful, just as it was easy to remain Tyler's girlfriend because it's who I've been for so long. It's easy to skip this class because it means I don't have to make you explain why you were free to sleep with that girl._

 _Because you were free to do whatever you wanted, Klaus, I know that. I don't get to have my cake and eat it, too._

 _That doesn't mean it didn't hurt to see her, or your mussed-up hair and feather tattoo. Seriously, that wasn't how I was expecting any of this to go. That said, you know I'm a big believer in fate. In my twisted mind, this just wasn't meant to be. It's very Greek, actually, the Fates laying out our futures._

 _So, I guess I'm trying to say thank you. You made me laugh, helped me to decide I needed more out of life, and cared. I needed that. I needed you._

 _But maybe this is how our story was supposed to play out, and it's time to say goodbye._

 _I'm so sorry._

 _Caroline_

Crumpling the note in his fist, Klaus could feel the burn in his eyes as he fought emotional tears. He looked up to focus on Dr. Sommers, the lecture droning on as Caroline's words bounced around his head.

 _I'm so sorry._

* * *

When Caroline finally steeled herself to walk into the lecture hall for the final exam, her heart ached at the sight of Klaus's brass curls in his usual seat. Her seat next to him was empty. Almost asking for confrontation, she felt herself moving toward him.

Instead, Klaus barely acknowledged her as she sat down. She bristled, unsure how to bring up her letter and cowardice. Rather than face her fear, Caroline remained silent and prepared her blue book for the exam. She didn't look at him again until their fingers brushed as she passed him the question sheet.

His blue eyes blazed through her, though his face seemed set in stone. Dr. Sommers called for the test to begin before Caroline could even utter another apology. For forty excruciating minutes, she tried to limit her attention to the paper in front of her rather than Klaus's forearm next to her.

Her personal conflict was interrupted when Klaus stood up, apparently finished with his exam. Caroline tried not to watch him leave, but she felt a deep loss when he didn't even glance her way.

Another five minutes of staring at her answers went by until Caroline deemed her responses good enough to turn in. Sap that she was, she looked one last time over to Klaus's seat. Caroline froze, stunned to find their textbook laying in the chair. She clutched it to her chest before moving to turn in her test, quickly running out of the hall.

She pulled out her phone, deciding to make her way toward the cafe where she hoped Klaus had gone. Bursting out of the building, her search abruptly ended when she found him leaning against a nearby tree, staring at her.

"Klaus," she whispered, still holding the book tightly. Walking toward him, she kept shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Did you look in the book," he asked softly, not making a move toward her.

"W-what," she stammered, fiddling with the text. She opened the front cover, only to find her original letter. It looked as though it had been crumpled, then flattened out again. "I shouldn't have written this, Klaus, I miss you, and I'm so sorry."

Finally stepping closer, Klaus just smiled. "Turn it over," he commanded quietly.

Confused, Caroline did as he said. She gasped as she saw a picture of her, clearly drawn by Klaus. Given the heavy makeup and beatific smile, she thought it was from opening night. But below her face, she saw his handwriting.

 _I'm not._

Brow furrowed, she looked up. "You're not?"

"I'm not sorry," Klaus clarified, carefully reaching for her hands. "I mean, I am sorry about that night when you came over," he said, somewhat sheepishly. "But I'm not sorry about flirting with you, even when I knew you were spoken for. I'm not sorry that I stretched our Friday lunches as long as I could just to spend more time with you. I'm not sorry for agreeing to a crazy plan from a pretty blonde to share a textbook."

Smiling through tears, Caroline giggled at his speech.

With a serious expression, Klaus stared down at their joined hands before meeting her gaze. "And I'm not sorry for falling in love with you, too."

Dropping the book to the ground, Caroline pulled her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Klaus dove in to catch her lips with his, reveling in his new freedom to touch her. The kiss was long and slow, both of them just wanting to sink into each other. Whoops and hollers from students passing by them finally broke them out of their focus, leaving only silly smiles and bright eyes between them.

"Want to grab lunch at the cafe," Klaus asked, ducking down to pick up their book.

Caroline reached for his hand. "Sounds like fate to me, partner," she answered cheerfully, leading the way.


	3. Know It All

**She's proud of all she's learned working in the museum, and Caroline just wants to show off a little bit for the hot guy asking questions. How was she supposed to know he's the visiting artist featured in the next room?**

* * *

"Pardon me, miss. Do you happen to know the theme tying these works together?"

Caroline twirled around to find the source of the luscious British accent, only to find that the cute guy with sandy curls was talking to her. "O-oh," she stuttered, caught off guard. "Um, these works?"

"I'm sorry," the man apologized. His sheepish expression didn't seem entirely sincere, though, as it was ruined by a mischievous smirk. "I saw the name tag and figured you were a tour guide. I was just curious about the connections in this room, because I can't quite figure it."

Caroline glanced down to her chest, where her Whitmore Historical Society name tag was pinned. She took a moment to appreciate her choice of dress, as the cleavage was flattering, yet not completely obvious. The guy was hot, and her boobs never hurt her flirting game. The only thing working against her was that she wasn't a tour guide, she just worked at the gift shop. "Actually-"

Assuming her flustered state meant ignorance, the man chuckled. "Never mind, sweetheart," he said. "I'll just ask someone else."

He turned away, leaving Caroline to scoff at his condescending tone. "Seriously," she sneered. He turned back, interest in his gaze. "I do work here, and I do know how the works in this room correlate. But now, I'm thinking I'll just sit on my knowledge and let you figure it out on your own, sweetheart."

"I meant no offense," he said placatingly, hands raised in a defensive pose. "Call it a British thing, to call you sweetheart."

"Yeah, well," Caroline sniffed, "you can clearly see my name is Caroline. So try calling me that." Seeing his genuine half-smile, she figures that flirting wouldn't be a terrible way to waste her break. She normally spent it going through all the exhibits again anyway, so showing off for a handsome man could only make it enjoyable. She checked her phone, shooting a text to Bonnie that she might be a little late getting back to the shop. "I've only got fifteen minutes, but I suppose I can explain the significance of the works in this room"

"Thank you, Caroline," smug British guy said, dimples cutting deeply into his cheeks. "I'm Klaus and incredibly grateful for the opportunity to learn from you."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline just shook her head. "Okay, no need to mock," she said. "I just happen to love this exhibit."

And she really did. Caroline had started working for the Whitmore Historical Society as a sophomore in college, needing every cent she could get to help pay for her education and her shoe shopping habit. Though the gift shop was a fun experience, two years of love for the museum had her desperately wanting to do more. She had been on enough tours to give one verbatim, as well as filching information brochures every chance she could get. The tour guides were exclusively retirees from the Whitmore History Department, so opportunities for Caroline to get out of the gift shop were slim.

If she could put her unused skills to work in flirting with a hot guy like Klaus, all the better.

"So," Caroline said, leading him to the first painting on the wall. "You really have no idea what ties this room together?" She may have forgiven his condescension earlier, but that didn't mean she couldn't also be a little smug about knowing something he didn't.

"I do not," Klaus answered, smiling. "Here is a completely white canvas, and the information placard has been covered in white-out. I assume it's intentional, but I don't catch the meaning."

"This room is best experienced with a tour guide," Caroline explained, cheerfully gesturing to herself with a flourish of her hand. "When typewriters were still the norm, there wasn't the convenience of a backspace key that fixed any errors. A typist named Bette Nesmith Graham was tired of using tempera paint to cover her mistakes in an obvious fashion, and she worked to develop what we call 'liquid paper' today. This particular work is by an artist who liked the idea of white-out giving a blank slate for a seemingly fresh start."

"Despite the imperfect layers beneath," Klaus asked in a hushed, teasing tone.

Shrugging, Caroline smiled back. "Because the imperfections don't have to hold you back from a finished product," she replied. "That's a hard lesson to learn for a perfectionist, let me tell you."

"I don't doubt it, love," Klaus murmured, apparently intrigued by the bubbly blonde. "What about this?"

He had led them to a photograph down the wall, the fuzzy black circle reminding him of X-ray imaging he might see in a doctor's office. "How does an X-ray correlate to white-out? One covers mistakes, the other can see right through them?"

Looking down, Caroline tried to hide her grin at his poor guess. "While that may be true, that is not the connection in this exhibit," she answered. "This is Photo 51, crucial evidence that supported the Watson-Crick DNA model of a double-helix structure."

Klaus's eyebrows arched nearly to his hairline. "I didn't take you for the scientist," he admitted.

Scowling lightly, Caroline pinned him with a playful glare. "Don't let the blonde stereotype rule your thinking," she warned, obviously avoiding that she did not actually excel in the scientific field. "Anyway, this photo was actually obtained and analyzed under the supervision of Rosalind Franklin. She only received a footnote when Watson and Crick originally published their findings."

"Ah," Klaus sighed. "I think I'm understanding the exhibit now. These works all celebrate female innovators?"

"Yep," Caroline chirped with a triumphant grin. "You can find the paper bag installation in the corner, its production made easier with Margaret Knight's invention. It may not be as revolutionary, but she had to really fight for her patent rights. There are plenty more scattered throughout the room, and I highly encourage you to check them out."

"Without a guide," Klaus asked cheekily. "I wouldn't want to miss anything."

The guy was charming, she had to give him that. "I should really get back to my post," Caroline said sadly, turning to go.

"Wait," Klaus called. "What about the next exhibit? I'd hate to misinterpret its collective meaning."

Chewing the inside of her lip, Caroline considered her situation. Bonnie needed her in the gift shop, and she hadn't read the information packet about the new exhibit. The museum often used that room to showcase local art, something about making history through personal experience. Caroline rarely cared for those exhibits, and she didn't think a careless show of ignorance made for good flirting. Instead, she opted for honesty.

"You know, I don't really know anything about the next exhibit," she admitted. "It's an art collection from some fancy alum, and the rumor mill says he's a bit of an ass."

"Really," Klaus asked, amused. "What makes him an ass? Have you met him?"

"Oh, no," Caroline answered. "But I've heard stories. My friend Bonnie is dating his brother, and apparently that's how the historical society even got him to lend his artwork. Apparently, he's this hotshot artist up in New York, and he's gracing us with his presence for a fundraising gala tonight. Nicholas Something. I don't know, I haven't met Bonnie's boyfriend yet." Her eyes widened, realizing that she just spewed a lot of unnecessary information. "Sorry, I do this thing where I keep talking until someone stops me."

Grinning, Klaus just evenly met her gaze. "I wouldn't dream of it, love," he said smoothly. "Will you be attending this gala, then?"

"Why," Caroline asked mischievously. "You want to be my date?"

Klaus opened his mouth to answer when Professor Saltzman came up to them. "Klaus, I'm sorry," the older man said, confused. "I thought our meeting was going to be in my office."

"My fault," Klaus answered, reluctantly taking his eyes off Caroline. "I got caught up in this exhibit. Caroline here was explaining its significance to me, I couldn't piece it together."

"Oh, the women of innovation, yes," Saltzman nodded. "That may have been my wife's suggestion. Our daughters are in fourth grade, and they were assigned a project on an inventor. They didn't like there were so few women on the list they were given. Anyway, shall we head back to my office? I'd like to go over a few details before the gala tonight."

Caroline had been quiet, hoping that Professor Saltzman didn't mind she was giving a pseudo tour. He was the one to encourage her to take a larger role in the museum, even asking her to help with the gala and signing off on internship hours for her event management degree. Her fear of being called out by her boss was quickly replaced, however, when she realized why he would be meeting with Klaus. That fear turned to embarrassment that she just bad-mouthed the generous artist to his face, without her knowledge.

Trying to sneak away, Caroline silently waved to Professor Saltzman, indicating that she would head back to the gift shop. "Actually, Caroline, you should join us," he said, turning to Klaus. "She's been the one coordinating the event, and I'm glad you had a moment to meet. I was hoping I could talk her into taking the lead on selling your paintings, and I'm sure she'll want to pick your brain for anecdotes and techniques."

Klaus faced Caroline with a broad smile on his face, taking in her surprise and glorious irritation. "I'd be delighted to walk through the exhibit with you, sweetheart," he said with a slight bow. "You could tell me more about the museum."

Narrowing her eyes at the mention of her word vomit, Caroline stubbornly set her jaw. "That sounds great, Professor Saltzman," she bit out, not looking away from Klaus. "I'll be sure to chat with Mr. - I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Niklaus Mikaelson," he answered with that infuriating smirk.

"Right," Caroline perked up with a bright, completely fake smile. "Well, Bonnie's actually waiting for me back at the shop, Professor. I'll be here a few hours before the gala; Mr. Mikaelson can talk me through his works then." Nodding at the men, she leveled one last glare at the still-grinning Klaus before spinning on her heel and striding away.

If her hips swayed a little more than usual, she would just chalk it up to putting on a confident strut for the arrogant artist.

* * *

Annoyed, she adjusted yet another bouquet someone had just dropped into the centerpiece vases. "Seriously," she called out, though no one was around to hear her. The catering staff was busy setting up their makeshift kitchen and the Historical Society volunteers were chatting at the front table, leaving Caroline to her mad dash of final touches.

The exhibit room was smaller than the main showcases, but the spread of bistro tables somehow gave the illusion of space. Mentally patting herself on the back for the decision, Caroline leaned back from the frustrating flowers. She looked around the room, checking her list for any more tasks. All that was left was the personal tour of Klaus's work, but the artist had yet to arrive.

"Is that scowl for me, love?"

Immediately relaxing her expression, Caroline turned to find Klaus ogling her little black dress. It was more conservative than it seemed, but her boobs tended to make anything strapless look sexier than intended. "It is now," she snapped, crossing her arms to limit the view. "You're late."

"Forgive me," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "I foolishly tried to pry information about you from my brother."

"I told you I haven't met him yet," she pointed out.

"He's quite infatuated with your friend, Bonnie," Klaus said. "While I assumed that meant he knew more about her life, including you, I failed to take his proclivities into account."

Caroline's eyebrows scrunched as she thought his explanation through. "Oh," she said, jumping slightly in realization. "They're still in the honeymoon stage." That was probably why she hadn't met Kol yet, because the lovebirds couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Klaus nodded, amused. "Fortunately, it just means that I get to know you the old-fashioned way," he flirted, moving closer. "You look lovely, sweetheart."

"Again, my name is Caroline," she said with a playful glare. "And since you're late, you'll need to give me the Cliff Notes version of your work if I'm going to have any success tonight."

"I'm sure you are just being modest, love," Klaus said, stressing the pet name. "And in that dress, you could sell a ketchup popsicle to man in white gloves."

Caroline rolled her eyes and walked to the closest paining. Cute or not, she had a mission for the night, and it had nothing to do with arrogant pickup artists.

* * *

Well, almost nothing.

"Oh," she gasped as his hand slid up the inside of her thigh. She hadn't expected to end the night sneaking off to the gift shop with Klaus, but Caroline wasn't going to ask any questions when he had her pinned against the wall and his lips caressing her collarbone. Bucking her hips, though, she couldn't fully appreciate his ministrations. "I don't think you're playing fair."

"Just setting the pace, love," Klaus whispered, dragging his tongue up her neck. "This pretty little dress of yours has been plaguing my thoughts all night, I could barely tear my eyes away from all this gloriously soft skin. May I savor it?"

Though she wanted to roll her eyes for the umpteenth time that night, Caroline found herself keening to the lilt of his accent. "If you must," she reluctantly said, her deep breathing pushing her chest up into his lips. "Just don't take too long."

"No promises," he said.

She could feel his smirk as slid a finger along the seam of her underwear. "Don't get cocky," she warned, biting her lip as he nipped the top of her dress away from her breasts.

"I have a feeling you'll keep my ego in check, sweetheart," he said, pulling back slightly to look at her. "After all, I needed your help earlier this morning."

"That was good," Caroline agreed smugly. "But, I think I need your help right now," she said, wiggling her hips for effect. "If you're not going to take this any further right now, how about we find a bed?"

He kissed her deeply, only leaning back when she broke away for air. "I'm only in town for another day," he admitted, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear. "I have to get back to New York."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, Klaus," she snorted, quickly kissing away the furrow in his brow at her teasing. "I'm just asking for an orgasm or three in a more comfortable location."

"Fair enough," he conceded. He pulled away entirely, helping to smooth out her dress and straightening his own clothes. Smug smirk back in full force, he held out his arm. "Your place or mine?"

"You don't live here," she pointed out.

This time, he rolled his eyes. "Bloody know-it-all," he muttered, placing a light kiss on her cheek. "My hotel, then."

With bright eyes and flushed cheeks, they eventually made it to his hotel and spent the night, and most of the next day, enjoying each other. Though their pillow talk between rounds tended for lighter fare, the intimate comfort they felt was immediate and odd for them. Agreeing to remember the encounter fondly, Klaus and Caroline found themselves parting amicably in the hotel lobby.

"Good luck with the painting," Caroline wished, watching the cabbie stow the luggage in the trunk.

"Good luck with proving yourself, love," Klaus said softly, placing a final kiss on her cheek. "If you're ever in New York…"

She never did make it to New York, but they both made it back to Mystic Falls for Kol and Bonnie's wedding years later. Surprised and please to see each other, the best man and the maid of honor discovered they had ended up in the same city after all.

"I never would have pegged you for Chicago," Caroline said, shrewdly noting the changes in Klaus since their brief affair. They were wandering around the Historical Society exhibit again, silently reminiscing that fateful night.

"I can't believe we're back here," Klaus said, favoring her over the paintings. "It seems an odd location for a rehearsal dinner."

Caroline just shrugged. "It's pretty and holds a lot of memories for Bonnie and Kol," she answered, sipping at her champagne. The centerpieces were still a mess like they were years earlier, but she was just tipsy enough to see it as charming.

"For me as well," Klaus admitted, placing a warm hand on her waist. "I don't suppose I could hope for a repeat, or perhaps dinner, when we get back to Chicago?"

Biting her lip, Caroline's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "That depends," she said. "Can you tell me what the correlation between these works might be?"

Chuckling, Klaus couldn't help the giant grin taking over his face. "Why do I have a feeling you're going to hold it over my head?"

"I can't help it," she shrugged playfully. "I'm just that good."

"Yes, you are," he answered, unable to resist pulling her in for the kiss he'd been hoping for all night.


	4. Campfire Stories

**Camp Mystic's favorite counselors are the best storytellers, especially when they're trying to figure out their own story.**

* * *

"Tell another one, Caroline!"

"Please?"

"Pretty please?"

Caroline rolled her eyes indulgently at the pleading faces flickering in the firelight. "Fine," she sighed playfully. "But then it's time for lights out, you all need your rest before tomorrow." She tried not to smile at their answering groans.

"But we don't want to leave," Emily said, pouting.

It was the last night of camp, and the girls of Maple Cabin were all but morose after eight weeks of fun in the sun. Not wanting to spend the evening soothing tears, Caroline had promised her girls plenty of s'mores and campfire stories to distract them from their impending separation.

"I know," Caroline responded sadly. This was her first year as a counselor at Camp Mystic, and she had bonded with her cabin more than she expected. "Lucky for you, though, that I'm a great storyteller."

"Not as good as me, love."

Caroline pinched her face when the quiet night was filled with 12-year-old squeals. Her cabin had the most annoying crush on the most irritating counselor, Klaus, who just happened to appear at their campfire. "Don't you have your own campers to supervise," Caroline asked snidely, ignoring the girls giving her dirty looks.

"Elijah's giving all the boys a final talking-to before lights out, cleaning and such," Klaus explained, shrugging as he made space for himself next to her on the log. "I noticed the fire and wanted to make sure you weren't burning down the woods."

Scoffing, Caroline scooted inches away. "We're fine, thank you," she said with a fake smile. "You can go now."

"Sweetheart," Klaus protested. "I promised them a story."

"He did," the girls crowed, instantly excited to get any of Klaus's attention. "Please, Caroline?"

Without waiting for her rebuff, Klaus jumped right in. "Did you know there are caves hidden deep in these woods," he asked, voice low and mysterious. Caroline stiffened next to him, but he continued. "Five years ago, two campers just about your age found the biggest one yet."

"Only because the boy tricked the girl into exploring the woods after lights out," Caroline broke in with a glare. "It was so dark, she nearly twisted her ankle just trying to walk."

"And yet," Klaus went on, dimples deep in his cheeks, "they found the cave without a scratch on them. When the girl finally stopped complaining they were going to get caught-"

Caroline huffed and crossed her arms, which only made Klaus smile more as he spoke.

"The campers started to explore the cave. Armed only with their flashlights, they picked their way through gravelly floors. Each pebble they kicked rippled through the cave with an echo, and the girl grabbed for the boy's hand."

"He had threatened to leave her," Caroline pointed out. "And she knew better than to let him get too far. That's all."

The girls all giggled, well aware of who the campers must have been. Klaus just continued his story.

"Anyway," he said, rolling his eyes. "There wasn't much room to move too far into the cave, which made the echoes all the more eerie. Suddenly, a SHRIEK-" He yelled for emphasis and elbowed Caroline for a jolt, smirking at the shocked gasps from around the fire. "-filled the cave. It was probably just bats or some other creature the campers disturbed, but it scared the girl nearly to death."

"Though the boy screamed almost as loudly," Caroline corrected, still frazzled from his poke. "And they both scrambled out of the cave as quickly as they could. Once they made it outside, the boy made her promise she wouldn't tell his siblings and friends about how scared he was."

"Which she did anyway," Klaus replied, sighing. "He was the laughingstock of camp for the next week."

"And the moral of the story, girls," Caroline interrupted with a meaningful glare, "is to never trust the friends that encourage you to sneak around the woods. All it gets you is trouble." Looking around, though, she could see the mischievous glances being sent around. "And before anyone gets any ideas, remember that tonight's your last night in Maple Cabin. Enjoy that time while you still have it."

The mischief was tamped down by a pall of sadness, so Caroline made sure to smile brightly. "Speaking of Maple Cabin, it's time to start getting ready for bed," she announced, jumping up from her log. "You all go ahead, Klaus and I will clean up the campfire and s'mores."

Despite a chorus of "oohs," the girls stood and waved as they made their way toward the cabins.

"Thanks for that," Caroline said as she started to pack up the s'mores supplies. "I'll have to be on guard all night to make sure they're wandering out to the woods."

As annoyed as she was, she couldn't help the small smile and blush that took over her face when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. "And here I had such plans for our night," he whispered in her ear.

"Klaus," she whined, pushing back into him. "We can't."

He nipped at her neck, tracing his tongue lightly between his teeth. "I believe you were the one saying we should enjoy the time while we still have it," he said.

Keening at the feel of his breath on her neck, Caroline quickly stepped out of his embrace to face him. "Our time is dwindling because this is your last summer here, and you know it," she said. "You're going off to college, and I've got senior year to focus on. I'm tired of being a last hurrah, Klaus."

"You're not a last hurrah, love," Klaus insisted, brow furrowing in confusion. "We've talked about this."

"No, we've been sneaking around all summer and 'enjoying our time,'" she corrected. "You say we can still keep in touch, but we say that every summer. And we never follow through."

"I would think the change in circumstances would make it very clear that our situation would be different this year," he answered, approaching her like a spooked animal. He carefully stroked her waist, pulling her toward him. "Caroline, you must know that I'm mad over you."

Caroline shrugged, shaking her head. "Sure," she said dismissively. "Then you go to school, meet all these cool, new people who aren't in high school. I get incredibly jealous of the girls hanging around, you resent me for butting into your life. It gets…ugly."

"Or," Klaus countered, "we just take things day by day. We actually keep in touch, calling or texting. If we want to see each other, we can see each other. We figure it out without giving up on each other." He lowered his forehead to hers and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to give you up."

Caroline pulled back, and Klaus's eyes opened wide, terrified that she was leaving altogether. Instead, she slowly bent her head back to graze his lips with hers. "Okay," she whispered in the flickering firelight. "But we still need to clean all this up."

She hugged him quickly before setting about her task, and he found himself just watching her. Later, they filled their night of watching for errant campers with stories of their own. As they cuddled in the oversized hammock just outside the cabins, the traded tales of what their relationship would look like once they left camp. While Caroline worried about the bats waiting to spook them, Klaus took her hand in his.

Whatever happened, they would face it together.


	5. Power Play

**Klaus knows better than to mess with the interns at his family's company, but a fiery blonde catches his eye and he can't resist flirting. Tired of losing out on opportunities because of her appearance, Caroline tries to use it to her advantage. Business propriety has never been so difficult.**

* * *

Considering how competitive her marketing program had been in applying for this coveted position, Caroline expected her fellow interns to be just as determined as she was to do good work at Mikaelson Industries.

Her disappointment was rivaled only by her annoyance to find that wasn't the case. While sitting in a brainstorming session for a new brand direction, she diligently took notes and compiled ideas as her partner checked his Twitter feed. Caroline scoffed to herself; Tyler Lockwood only landed his internship because his mother sat on the board of directors, and the legacy attitude showed.

"These suggestions lack originality," the CEO announced from the front of the room, "which would be forgivable if any of them were useful in the slightest."

Klaus Mikaelson had a reputation for being ruthless in the year since taking over the family company. The rebranding had been his idea, apparently to remove his father's toxic presence after an embezzlement conviction. Caroline was surprised to find him leading this small breakout session, but she respected his hands-on approach.

"I want to hear some new voices," he said, gesturing toward the back. Caroline had been about to raise her hand when he abruptly pointed at Tyler. "Ah, the young Mr. Lockwood," he called. "An intern such as yourself ought to use this as an opportunity to impress me. What are your thoughts on rebranding?"

Fumbling to lower his phone, Tyler looked to Caroline in a panic. She closed her portfolio with a smirk when he tried to glance at her notes. It was every woman for herself when there was only one full-time position available for the entire program, and she intended to win. "Um," Tyler stammered, grasping for anything to say.

"If I may," Caroline broke in. She used her best charming smile until Mr. Mikaelson nodded. "Your rigid avoidance of the family angle is hurting you more than helping. Steering in the skid and reminding the world this is still a family company might be exactly what you need to reassure stockholders. Despite any previous wrongdoing, the rest of the family is still fiercely loyal and operating better than ever."

Mr. Mikaelson narrowed his eyes at her impertinent comment. "You are?"

"Caroline Forbes, sir." Her chin jut out slightly, her natural defiance coming out at the obvious surprise in the room; yes, pretty blondes could have business acumen along with great boobs.

As though sensing her challenge, he smirked. Caroline thought those dimples should be illegal on someone so powerful. The boyish charm might be disarming had she not been so prepared. Cyber-stalking the boss was practically mandatory of any good employee, and Caroline knew just how handsome the CEO would be.

"Well, Miss Forbes," he said smoothly. "I'd like a proposition memo outlining your ideas by the end of the day."

Her breath hitched as she grinned excitedly. "Yes, sir!"

Some chuckles broke out around the table, but she refused to be embarrassed about her enthusiasm. They were just jealous the boss liked what she had to say.

"Unless anyone has more to add, I think it's time to get back to work," Mr. Mikaelson announced. People started to file out of the room, and Tyler pulled her arm to get her to follow.

"Caroline," Mr. Mikaelson said, frowning. "A word?"

* * *

As head of the Marketing Department, Rebekah had more direct concerns than personnel issues. Their father rigidly designated big picture duties to his children, and it wasn't until he was forced out of the company in disgrace that Rebekah demanded more control over her division.

One of her pet projects was the internship program, which had languished under Mikael's influence. Too many interns were culled from old family friends, yuppies who were looking for an easy resume line. Rebekah fought to make the process more competitive, and it was only Elijah's insistence that allowed Tyler Lockwood to slip through the cracks. Board relations were his responsibility as Chief Financial Officer, and Elijah was adamant that offending the Lockwoods would be a faux pas easily avoided.

Glancing over the young Miss Forbes, though, Klaus realized how right his sister had been. The pink blazer and bouncy curls had prepared him to write off the intern when she took Lockwood's turn, but her sharp tongue belied a sharp mind. More striking still was the utter brightness of her reaction; he half expected her to clap when he asked for a memo.

When the room finally emptied, he shut the door to ensure their privacy in the conference room. "That was quite impressive," he said, turning to where she still sat. "Few in my employ are so frank in disagreeing with me."

Caroline stiffened, and Klaus had the oddest urge to reassure her. "You're not in trouble," he whispered with a wink to put her at ease. Leaning against the table, he smiled easily. "It's refreshing, actually."

"Then maybe you need a new staff," she replied cheekily. "Sycophants can only get you so far."

He laughed, taking them both by surprise. "I assure you, my siblings have enough of their own sycophants that any votes taken would still be quite varied."

"I like working for Rebekah," she clarified. "You know, in case you thought granting one project would be enough for me to switch to your team."

Chuckling, he nodded toward her portfolio. "I would need to hear more of your ideas if you wanted to switch to the winning side, love."

She shifted in her seat as she opened the portfolio to her notepad. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

Thinking he must have been imagining it, Klaus thought her voice sounded a bit husky. If he were being honest, he hoped it was. He coughed to clear his own throat. "May I?" he asked, picking up her notes. When she nodded, he scanned her neat handwriting.

Most of the page detailed the meeting he had just led, tracking the discussion with summarized notes and her own observations. "You must be a very good student," he realized aloud. "Comprehensive and engaged. I'm impressed."

"Thank you," Caroline answered, surprised at the compliment. "I was a very good student."

"You've graduated?"

"Yes, University of Chicago for business," she said. "This internship actually counts toward an MBA, one of the reasons I applied."

Remembering some of Rebekah's modifications to the program, he was proud to see her changes attracted the right talent. "Does that mean you'll be seeking the full-time position at the end of the summer? I wouldn't be surprised if you were already a top contender."

Not bothering to hide a smug grin, Caroline tossed her curls over her shoulder. "I intend to receive an offer from several companies," she warned. "As much as I enjoy working here, I can't rule out a better opportunity elsewhere."

"Pragmatic," Klaus noted, moving into her space. "For what it's worth, I do hope you stay."

Narrowing her eyes shrewdly, Caroline seemed to give him the once-over. "As we've established, I'm a good student, which means I paid attention to the Human Resources lecture on sexual harassment."

Klaus balked at the term, immediately shifting back. "Caroline-"

She shrugged, unconcerned. "I'm just saying, I'm not the homewrecking intern that lands in the tabloids for bringing down a CEO," she said sweetly.

This time, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not married," he clarified, though he suspected she knew that. "And our policy is only that relationships must be disclosed if there is an unfair power dynamic. Technically, you're under Rebekah's purview."

"I know," Caroline said, cheeky again as she batted her eyelashes. "Still, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

"I know," he retorted easily, relaxing again into their banter. "That's why I like you." He grinned flirtatiously as he stood to leave. "Don't forget that memo."

He caught her wide smile soften into a more genuine grin, but it wasn't until he made it back to his office that he realized he was smiling as well.

* * *

Caroline watched him go, still a bit stunned after her encounter with the enigmatic CEO. In the few weeks she had been at the company, she was well used to the older men flirting with her; some of the younger ones were more dogged in hitting on her.

Klaus Mikaelson hadn't been quite so blatant, but he was also the first one that had her weighing the options.

She wasn't kidding when she refused to be the homewrecking intern. The media loved a scandal, even if there was no marriage to break up. Worse, sleeping with the boss was just about the quickest way to give Rebekah a reason to fire her. While she was confident that Rebekah liked her, Caroline also knew it was only because she was happy to meet her exacting standards. Getting involved with her brother would probably deplete that hard-earned goodwill.

Still, those dimples.

"No, nope," she snapped, closing her portfolio. "Not today, Satan. I've got a job to do." She all but ran out of the conference room to start on her memo. No pretty boy was going to turn her head this summer, no matter how compliments he gave. Caroline was going to aim high and land higher, and she didn't have to sleep her way up the ladder to accomplish that.

Despite her efforts to refute the expectations of her appearance, many people in the company still saw her as the blonde Barbie intern. A stern glare or telling off worked on her peers, but Rebekah took care to warn her that it was an exhausting way to deal with attacks on her femininity. "Kill them with kindness, Caro," she had said in that breezy lilt.

"Just let them walk all over me with their bullshit on their shoes?" Caroline had replied, aghast. "I don't have to accept that."

"That's not what I said," Rebekah corrected evenly. "I do believe I said to kill them. Smile prettily as you trade them sass for sass. The ruder they are, the meaner you get. It's a proportional response that keeps you safe from Human Resources, and it's psychological warfare for those that dare to underestimate you. It's not always easy to be a woman in business, but it is certainly more fun when you get the hang of it."

While Caroline thought Rebekah's view of things might be a bit privileged considering her position in a family business where she was put on even footing with her brothers, she did appreciate the advice. She did her best to not let others bother her, but she made sure to leave them a barb for their trouble anyway. They often walked away wondering whether or not she meant it, because she seemed too nonthreatening for any real bite.

It was a lesson learned, and Caroline wondered if there was a lesson to be had from Klaus as well. She was a firm believer in flirting to close a deal, but this was a different case entirely. For all she knew, he did this every year with the new batch of interns; yet, his interest seemed genuine.

Utterly confused, Caroline finally sagged into her desk chair when she reached her cubicle. She chewed on her lip, completely missing the other blonde until she sat on her desk. "What's wrong, Caro?"

"Nothing," she answered too quickly.

Rebekah arched an eyebrow. "Defensive," she accused. "I thought you'd be crowing after Tyler stomped in here, whining that you get to write Nik a memo."

Starting to ask a question, Caroline snapped her mouth shut before she could say anything. It was only Rebekah's unimpressed glare that forced her to talk. "Does your brother, um," she hesitated. "Does he pick a favorite intern who gets all the projects? Because of...benefits?"

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah scoffed. "Nik doesn't go near the interns, he knows better," she declared. A knowing look suddenly dawned on her face. "Oh, no."

"I knew it," Caroline huffed, crossing her arms. "I was so excited, too, but then he's all 'impressed' and nice, when everything I read about him called him 'a real prick' and I thought it was just a bit too convenient that he was all flirty and cute right after I kicked ass in that meeting and-"

"Caro!" Rebekah broke in, hands splayed as though she'd like to strangle her. "Calm down. You're saying Nik flirted with you?"

"Yes."

"He flirts with everyone, he's a flirt," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "If that made you uncomfortable, I will speak to him immediately."

"It wasn't that," Caroline said, shaking her head. "I'm fine with flirting. Hell, I do it with you half the time."

"Well, I'm gorgeous."

"Right." Caroline couldn't help but smile at Rebekah's deadpan, though it wasn't meant to be humorous. It was just a fact. "Anyway, I don't want special treatment because I'm cute. Not when it comes to this, anyway. This is my career, and there will be no doubt I earned every inch of it."

"Then earn it," Rebekah said with a shrug. "All you can do is make the best of the opportunities available, and it would be a waste to give away assignments out of fairness. You earned this internship by being cutthroat in your interview. Don't go changing on me now."

Smiling more easily, Caroline finally sighed with relief. Her interview had been a fun one; her professor and Rebekah attacked her application essay on the importance of marketing in an increasingly apathetic, corporate world. While her professor thought she blew every chance by telling Rebekah exactly why her job wouldn't exist in ten years, Caroline still walked away with an offer and her current boss's reluctant admiration.

Caroline felt content knowing that Rebekah had her back, and she was confident enough in her abilities to know that any compliments she received would be well-deserved. Klaus could flirt with her all he wanted, and she might even flirt back; when it came down to it, though, her work would be impeccable.

She immediately got to work on her memo, typing fast as her ideas came faster. "Bring on the dimples, Mr. Mikaelson," she muttered to herself. "This memo's going to knock them right off your face."

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Klaus rubbed a tired hand over his face, still flipping through the binder Caroline had dropped on his desk before heading out. He knew she would be a smart-ass about this project once she realized it was his attempt to keep her at work a little longer. It was the night before the interns' last day, and she boldly exceeded his expectations with plenty of time to join her peers at that dreadful karaoke bar they liked.

He had asked for a detailed analysis of the company's profits in relation to the timeline of Mikael's trial, a natural support to her summer's work of a family-oriented marketing strategy. Her lips pursed and her eyes sparked with defiance at his last minute assignment, but she bounced right back into his office in less than an hour with an exhaustive binder of news clippings, financial reports, and incisive observations noted in the margins.

Watching him hesitate to open it, she smiled triumphantly then waved as she gracefully left without saying goodbye. Damn, but he would miss her.

Rebekah had told him just that afternoon about an offer Caroline received, from a company much closer to home and her ailing mother. Klaus had never been one for getting personal with employees, but twice weekly lunches with Caroline (as part of a mentorship program he had suggested to Rebekah) grew more informal as time went on. She spoke of her hometown and her family, why Chicago was so freeing to her, where she wanted to go in life.

He wanted to offer her everything she wanted.

It was an uncomfortable realization for him that he had fallen in love with an intern. He used to date, often. His phone still rang from the odd lover passing through town, though he hadn't accepted any invitations since Caroline blew into his life. They weren't even in a relationship; it was more like they were playing a game of chess. With each week that passed, he lost another piece from the board. He was running out of time to play, and he would have to relinquish his queen the next day.

Despair threatened to swallow him whole the more he considered the possibility that Caroline would accept the job in D.C., easily leaving him behind for her next opportunity.

She had explained it to him once, over a late dinner in the office. Wanting to impress Elijah with a presentation she had made for Rebekah, Caroline finagled her way into getting Klaus to check her math for the umpteenth time. He enjoyed the extra time with her, despite her blatant manipulation.

"It only works if you let me manipulate you," she had pointed out, literally pointing her champagne glass toward him. "You have your tricks, too, and you know it. This champagne, for one."

Klaus hadn't bothered to deny it, though his tricks were all meant to persuade her of something more. He wasn't playing a game anymore, just asking for a little more of her. "It's been a long day, and this is a big presentation," he said. "You deserve something nice."

Her smile had turned rueful. "Deserve is a funny word, isn't it?" she asked wistfully. "When we first met, I felt like it was unfair that I get more opportunities because you thought I was cute."

Tempted to correct her, he bit his tongue. He had a feeling that clarifying how beautiful she was to him would likely prove her point. Instead, he opted for a different truth to share. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable with my attentions."

"Not in the way you're thinking," she replied, her smile growing secretive. "I would have told you if you crossed a line, not to mention what Rebekah would have done to you. Anyway, I've since learned that it's not about how the opportunity comes, it's what I do with it. If an evil company decides I have the perfect attributes to further their mission, I can't shut myself off from the chance to change that company from the inside. There may be good and bad opportunities, but it's up to me to follow my conscience."

With her mother's health, Klaus could only imagine that Caroline would follow her conscience home, and away from him.

"I thought I'd find you here moping."

His head lifted in surprise, where he found Caroline leaning in the doorway. "What are you doing back here?"

"I just accepted a job offer," she said, sitting herself in the chair across from his desk with a box in her lap. "I wanted to give you a present, to thank you for mentoring me. I've learned a lot in this internship."

Sighing, Klaus attempted a smile. "Rebekah told me about the offer. Congratulations."

Caroline frowned. "I thought you would be happy," she said carefully, looking down to the gift in her hands. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"I am happy for you," he insisted, reaching across his desk with an open hand, accepting the slim box. "D.C. will be lucky to have you."

"What?"

The utter disbelief in her voice had him meeting her exasperated face. "What?"

"Klaus, I'm not going to D.C.," she said. "That's not the job I accepted."

He shook his head in confusion, only for her to start laughing. "Open it," she told him, gesturing to the neatly wrapped present.

When he hesitated for too long, she grabbed it from his hands to just as neatly unwrap it. Chuckling, he watched her carefully fold the wrapping paper after handing the box back to him. "Shut up and open it," she said, rolling her eyes.

Finally, he lifted the lid to find a letter tucked inside. Unfolding the paper, he realized it wasn't a letter; it was the company's Human Resources form, the one disclosing a personal relationship among coworkers with an uneven power dynamic.

And Caroline had signed it with her new title, Assistant Marketing Director for the East Coast.

"That's brilliant, sweetheart," he said proudly. "I had no idea Rebekah was willing to promote you so high."

Biting her lip, Caroline nodded slowly. "I may have turned down the intership's full-time gig in favor of the D.C. offer," she explained, though she threw up a finger. "In my defense, I was almost ninety-eight percent sure Rebekah would sweeten the deal on a counter offer."

"If she didn't, I would have," Klaus admitted, the meaning of the paper he still held finally sinking in. "Caroline, are you asking me to sign this form?"

"No," she answered instantly, smiling when he actually pouted. "I'm asking you to dinner. I'm merely presenting you the opportunity to sign that paper in case you wanted to comply with your own company policy."

His eyes never left hers as he reached for a pen, blindly signing the page in a ridiculously huge fashion. She giggled at his silly gesture, the sparkle in her eyes the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Distracted, it took him a moment to realize she stood up to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I believe I just asked you to dinner," she said, raising an eyebrow as she offered her hand. "I'm thinking Italian."

Moving a bit too quickly to play it cool, Klaus just went with it. He bypassed her hand, instead gripping her hips and leaning in to kiss her.

She giggled again, pulling away so he could only kiss her cheek. "Sorry, Mr. Mikaelson," she whispered, her voice husky with promise. "We're still on company property."

Narrowing his eyes at her game, he tried to think of a counter argument. He smirked as he pulled her toward the elevator. "It's a good thing we only rent two floors of the building then," he said, dimples cut deep into his cheeks.

She was kissing the breath from him before the doors closed.


	6. Just Go With It

**Kol had never had a friend like Caroline, a purely platonic soulmate. Their easy relationship is misconstrued by his family when they're caught in a horribly compromising situation. That doesn't stop Klaus from setting his sights on Caroline.**

* * *

Shutting off the water, Caroline stepped out of the shower. It had been a long day of unpacking, and she needed to relax a bit before going out to explore her new home.

New Orleans was a big risk for the small-town girl, but Kol had talked her into moving with him back to his hometown. They had been inseparable since the Laundry Room Incident in their freshman year, when only Kol's quick thinking convinced the dorm supervisor it was a faulty machine and not a tipsy Caroline that started a foam party in the basement. A girl didn't make a best friend like that every day, and she couldn't bear the thought of them drifting apart after college. So, the night after graduation, they packed her car and drove down to the Big Easy.

As much as she loved him, though, Caroline had reservations about living with Kol. He had zero boundaries, even with his "platonic soulmate" as he once drunkenly dubbed her. Case in point, she left the bathroom wearing only a towel and found him lying on her bed, playing with the clean underwear she had set out. "Kol!"

"Granny panties, darling?" He shook his head in disappointment. "I expected better from you on our first night about town. Who knows who you might meet?"

"A better roommate?" she asked hopefully, attempting to snatch the underwear from his hands.

He deftly rolled off her bed and out of her reach. Dangling the panties from his finger, he taunted, "You know you could never replace me in your heart."

Chasing him out to their living room, Caroline managed to pin him to the couch while keeping a death grip on her towel. He was laughing too hard to put up a good defense, and she nearly freed his grasp when their front door burst open.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god," Caroline shrieked as strangers flooded their entryway. She glanced around to find a weapon, cursing that Kol's baseball bat was still packed away until she realized they were staring at her.

And she was straddling Kol.

In only a towel.

Her eyes slammed shut as she pressed her face to his shoulder. "Why would you leave the door unlocked?"

"So my family could let themselves in when we all go out tonight," he answered breezily, waxing toward his guests. "Hello, Mother! I wasn't aware you would be joining us."

Caroline wanted to die. As gracefully as she could, she removed herself from Kol's lap. "If you'll excuse me," she said, all but sprinting to her room.

"Oh, darling!" Kol called, forcing her to turn back. He tossed her underwear across the room, and Caroline watched as his mother, sister, and three brothers tracked its flight in horror. "Wouldn't want you to forget those."

Completely mortified, Caroline caught the panties out of the air and shut herself inside her room. Even after four years of being best friends, she had never met Kol's family. He claimed it was to protect her from their stern judgment, but she knew family was a sore subject for him. She had figured he would make introductions once they were settled in Louisiana, but she didn't know it would be tonight. "Way to make a good impression," she muttered to herself.

She hurriedly dressed, though she took care to perfect her makeup. From what little Kol had told her of Esther Mikaelson, presentation mattered more than substance. Considering the display his mother had just witnessed, Caroline wasn't expecting any praise on either point. When she finally reemerged, though, it seemed like Kol was taking the brunt of the situation.

"You called me an idiot for even joking that you must be sleeping with this girl you had to convince to live with you," the younger blonde woman yelled. Caroline assumed it to be Rebekah, whom Kol often described as a spoiled brat with a temper. "Do you really expect us to believe that twit is your friend?"

"She's not a twit," Kol rebuffed. His shrug was nonchalant, but Caroline recognized the look in his eyes. It reminded her of the time he punched her ex-boyfriend, the one who called her a whore for having rebound sex with one of his frat brothers. Kol hadn't taken kindly to insulting Caroline then, and he certainly wasn't having it now. "And she is my friend, so you'd best watch your words, sister dear."

Coughing, Caroline directed the group's attention away from a steaming Kol. "I'm sorry you had see our roommate dispute, but Kol and I really are just friends," she explained. The reactions ranged from disbelieving to unimpressed, the latter reserved for the other women in the room. "I'm Caroline."

"Hello, Caroline." Esther's eyes ran over her outfit, a neat sundress topped with a denim jacket. Her cold examination clearly found her lacking, and Caroline forced herself not to fidget. "I believe we were expected to arrive at this time, though I apologize that we seemed to have surprised you. Will you be joining us for dinner, then?"

Caroline blinked before turning to Kol. She had been under the impression just the two of them were going out; she didn't mind that his family was tagging along, but it never crossed her mind that she would be seen as intruding.

"Of course," Kol answered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to lead her out of their apartment. He threw his head back to explain to his following family. "I promised all sorts of debauchery for our first night in New Orleans."

"Kol-"

"Nonsense, darling," he stage-whispered into her ear. "The jig is up, we might as well be lovey-dovey as we please." Placing a smacking kiss on her cheek, Kol finally managed to get her to roll her eyes.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

As obnoxious as Kol was being, Caroline had to admit joking around as his fake girlfriend took the pressure off her for dinner. His family's opinion of her couldn't get worse, and they would understand the odd friendship eventually. When Kol held her hand on top of the table, she figured it would be easier to just go with it.

While she expected the dirty looks from Rebekah and Elijah, the stodgy brother wearing a suit, Caroline wasn't quite prepared for Esther's cool interrogation. Even with a sheriff for a mother, she found herself getting antsy under the stern attention.

"So Caroline," Esther said, breaking up the otherwise easy conversation the siblings had fallen into. "What brings you to New Orleans, aside from my son?"

Kol opened his mouth to answer, but Caroline squeezed his hand to shut him up. "I accepted a position with Crescent Affairs, one of the top event management firms here in the city," she replied, her Miss Mystic Falls smile plastered to her face.

"A party planner?" Esther narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Surely you have more ambition than that."

Her mouth dropping open in shock, Caroline tried to gather herself before she ripped into this woman for looking down on her dream job. However, a surprising voice spoke up before she could.

"I believe you employ Crescent Affairs for a number of your functions, Mother," Klaus pointed out. He hid a smirk as he sipped his wine, but he shot Caroline a wink.

She frowned in confusion, though she enjoyed the sour look on Esther's face.

Klaus, or Niklaus as Kol called him in complaints, was the one Mikaelson she couldn't get a read on. While she reluctantly accepted the burden of being Kol's assumed girlfriend, Caroline didn't understand why his older brother would expend any flirtatious effort on her. Nevertheless, he cheekily kissed her hand upon introduction, leaned over to make more than polite conversation on their walk to the restaurant, and now he was winking at her and defending her to his mother.

Fake girlfriend or not, Caroline was much too loyal to allow such behavior in front of Kol. It was just rude, and the family apparently had a history of brotherly entanglements with the same women. Even a shameless rake like Kol deserved better than that, and she would have no part in whatever shenanigans this Niklaus was trying to instigate.

Still, she appreciated the counterattack to expose Esther's hypocrisy. "That's right," she said as though discovering something new. "Kol mentioned you work in charitable fundraising, and I was so thrilled to find several of your causes on my client list. I look forward to working on the hospital gala, it sounds like the event of the year."

"It ought to be," Rebekah sniffed. "Mother's been running that gala for the last decade."

"I'm sure new blood is always appreciated," Klaus said, raising an eyebrow to Caroline in challenge. "Are you sure you're up to facing the more traditional society set? They can be quite vicious when it comes to protecting their domain."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, but she resisted the urge to stab her fork into his hand. "The more difficult the circumstances, the harder I work to overcome and exceed expectations," she ground out through her teeth.

Leaning toward her conspiratorially, he had the nerve to smirk. Those damn dimples weren't enough to disarm her, charming as he thought they were. "You might have met your match, love," he teased. "New Orleans has retained an opulence that defies all expectations. Your determination is admirable, if a bit naive. Perhaps your efforts would be more appreciated elsewhere."

"When someone tells me I can't do something, I prove them wrong," Caroline answered steely.

* * *

Hanging his head, Kol tried not to burst out laughing while the others watched their conversation in morbid intrigue. He knew Caroline better than anyone in the world, and his brother just received a warning of the direst sort. Should Niklaus try to mess with her, she would do everything in her power to ruin his life.

Of course, his git of a brother just smiled like a gauntlet hadn't been thrown. He actually looked thrilled, much to Kol's dread.

His friendship with Caroline was unprecedented in Kol's life, and part of the reason he'd never introduced her to his family was to prevent them from scaring her away. The Mikaelsons were dramatic in the extreme. While Kol preferred to think he enjoyed the whimsical traits of the gene pool, he could admit the full spectrum might be overwhelming to even someone as strong-willed as his best friend. So, he kept her hidden. Protected, really.

But deep down, he knew there was the potential for his worst nightmare to come true.

Kol had always had a bit of an inferiority complex when it came to the family. It was a classic middle child syndrome, especially in the pack of children his mother bore. Elijah was the staid eldest and Henrik the adorable baby, with Rebekah and Nik each claiming a special subset of their own in between. Rebekah got to be the princess among her peasant brothers; Nik's dubious paternity garnered him plenty of attention, though not necessarily positive. Their father had been a hard man.

Yet Kol was the exception, always acting out with his pranks and mischievous demeanor. Anything to attract attention he didn't get at home. He was the one who met his match in Caroline. That foam party she managed to create in their dorm's laundry room was an elaborate attempt of her own to go above and beyond to prove herself as worthy of friendship. They found a kindred spirit in each other, and everything clicked. Four years later, he had a friend he didn't want to lose.

Leave it to Niklaus to test that bond.

Kol loved his brother, he really did. Out of all his siblings, it would probably be Nik he called his favorite. They enjoyed their liquor, creative outlets, and general merriment whenever they could. But they also had their differences. Where Kol favored flash, Nik preferred a soulful depth. A charming flirt often meant nothing from Kol, but Nik only pulled it out when he was truly interested. The cherub looks apparently smoothed the course of his life plenty, and Nik rarely put in extra effort until he needed to.

But that effort was out in full force at dinner, and it was solely directed at the one person Kol had designated as his own. Call it sibling rivalry, but he only ever wanted things that were just his - and Caroline was his.

Objectively, he could understand why Nik and Caroline would hit it off. Hell, he had half expected it when they decided to move to New Orleans, even made some half-hearted remarks to his brother about it. That was probably why Nik felt free to flirt as he pleased, despite the scene the whole family had been treated to back at the apartment; he was the only one who knew just how platonic Kol and Caroline's relationship was.

The affronted expression carefully hidden on Caroline's face was apparent to Kol, and he chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from giggling like a child. Poor Nik was flirting with her, and she was too deep into the fake girlfriend ploy to accept his attentions kindly.

Never let it be said that Caroline Forbes didn't make the most of her one semester as a drama major; the girl could commit to a scene.

As he watched the two continue their banter, the rest of the family all pretended not to be interested. Kol would certainly have words with his mother and Rebekah about being more respectful to Caroline, but even they were fighting smiles at her cool defense against Nik. He considered speaking up, if only to change the subject, but he was enjoying the show too much.

He should probably set up a pool betting when Nik would finally seduce Caroline. Kol would rig the game, of course. He knew Caroline better than anyone, and she was definitely the instigator in any relationship. Oh, she would put up a fine resistance, but Kol figured she would be dragging his brother into closets and bathrooms within a month's time.

Damn those cherubic looks, they really did make it so easy for Nik. Even Caroline wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long, and she was the queen of grudges.

* * *

"Ugh," she groaned, kicking off her shoes once they were safely ensconced in their apartment. "Your brother is seriously gross. You don't hit on your brother's girlfriend! And didn't you say he and Elijah basically shared a girlfriend in high school? Like, seriously! Learn a lesson and move on with your life. There are easier ways to meet women than waiting for your siblings to bring one to dinner."

Kol had gone straight to the kitchen for tequila shots. The night was supposed to be about celebration, after all. "You do know we're not actually dating, right?" he asked, pouring out the good stuff. He handed Caroline one of the drinks. "And we have no limes, so just grin and bear it, darling."

She smiled wanly, accepting the shot with a quick cheers before downing the tequila. With a cough, Caroline went back to her point of contention. "Okay, but your brother didn't know we weren't dating, and he was hitting on your girlfriend," she said. "Even you, who lacks so many of the basic boundary principles of polite society, must see how rude that is."

"It would be rude," Kol agreed, pouring himself an extra shot to prepare for her reaction. "However, I feel the need to share that Nik knows we're not dating."

Blinking, Caroline appeared to be processing. "I- What?"

"And I might have implied that you two would make a good couple," he admitted. "Repeatedly. Over the course of years."

Her brow furrowed in increments, and only when the vein in the center of her forehead grew prominent did Kol wince. "What?" she asked again, except louder and more outraged.

Kol considered ducking behind the counter to avoid her wrath, but a knock on the door just saved him from searching for a weapon of self-defense. "A visitor," he cried, going to answer the door as Caroline threw packing peanuts that still littered the apartment at his head. Laughing, Kol greeted his savior, only to smack his face when he saw who it was. "Nik, now is probably not a good time."

"Oh," Caroline guffawed from behind him. The tequila had apparently worked its tongue-loosening power on her mighty quick. "This is a great time. In fact, let me whip up a PowerPoint presentation on how disrespectful it is to hit on your brother's girlfriend."

Unconcerned, Nik just leaned in the doorway as Kol dodged the blonde stomping toward them. "If Kol ever managed to remain interested in only one romantic partner, I would likely shake their hand for taming the most unrepentant libertine since Zeus himself."

Kol positively preened at the compliment, though Caroline scoffed. "Regardless of his manwhore ways, your family still assumed Kol was dating me," she said, crossing her arms. "They already think I'm a ditz who's sleeping with your brother. Do you really think that blatantly flirting with me is going to help that impression?"

"Probably not," Klaus admitted, looking more sheepish than Kol had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt as though he were intruding on a private moment, a feeling he never wanted when it came to Caroline. His insecurities rushed back to the surface, though he remained silent. "That's why I stopped by. I was hoping I could make it up to you, maybe over coffee and beignets?"

Glancing over to Caroline, Kol read the calculation of her expression. A selfish part of him cheered; it was nice to see Nik have to work for something. "Kol and I are going to Cafe du Monde tomorrow, so I've got the beignets covered," she decided. "But, he's my best friend. That is never going to change, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to get to know his brother. And I'm new to the city, and a girl needs friends."

Kol resisted the urge to snort, but barely. He had a feeling Nik wouldn't stop at being her friend.

With a thoughtful look, Klaus nodded. "I have a friend who gives haunted tours of the French Quarter," he said. "Marcel's a history buff, and he loves to show off. You'll learn a bit more about your new home and make a new friend out of it."

"And what do you get out of the deal?" Caroline's suspicion was softened by the note of intrigue in her voice.

Damn those cherubic looks again, but Kol would swear Nik's smirk was that of Lucifer himself. "Just the opportunity to spend time with the best friend my brother has ever had," he answered, pretentious bow and all.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline huffed. "Fine." She promptly turned on her heel to kiss Kol on the cheek. "Good night, Kol. Don't forget, we need to be in line early tomorrow for breakfast."

She left the brothers alone, but only Nik watched her disappear to the apartment's interior. "You weren't kidding," he said, sounding mystified. "She's perfect."

"Oh, brother," Kol sighed, pushing him out the door. "You're lucky she didn't stab you at dinner. I saw the way she clenched her fork, it could have happened."

His tongue peeking out, Nik seemed conflicted. With a deep breath, though, he finally asked, "Do I have a shot?"

Smiling easily, Kol shrugged. "I'm starting a betting pool as soon as Marcel gets a read on you two," he answered. "If I'm going to lose my best friend, I at least want to make some money on the deal."

Nik pulled him in for a hug, the awkward one reserved for brothers of a somewhat emotionally distant family. "From what I've seen, I don't think it's possible for you lose that girl."

"You think?" Kol cringed at how vulnerable his quiet question made him, but he wanted - needed - to hear it.

"You threw her underwear in front of your entire family, who had just caught her in a compromising position. She not only went to dinner with that same family, but also hasn't fled the city in terror."

"...point taken."


	7. Off Limits

**Klaus was relieved Enzo St. John seemed like a halfway decent roommate. He wasn't expecting Caroline's constant presence to be part of the deal, though - not that he was complaining.**

* * *

Shuffling his bag to the other shoulder, Klaus pulled out his wallet to get his ID card. Thoroughly exhausted from his first studio class, all he wanted was to collapse in his bed for one of those naps college students are always accused of taking. He silently prayed Enzo would be out as he let himself into their shared dorm.

The sounds of Mario Kart and trash talk quickly belied those hopes. Glancing up, he realized that not only was his roommate home, but so was Enzo's demon best friend.

"Hey, Klaus," Caroline greeted happily. "I'm totally crushing Enzo for the Star Cup, if you wanted to play next."

Okay, maybe "demon" was a strong term.

In the three weeks since he had met Caroline Forbes, Klaus had seen her probably every day as she made herself comfortable in his room. Apparently, she and Enzo had been inseparable after he beat up a playground bully in her honor, and coming to college together wasn't going to change that behavior.

It would be fine, really, if only she weren't so enthralling.

Even then, her blonde hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, she wore not a stitch of makeup and an oversized sweatshirt that screamed she stole it from a boyfriend - and Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. She was just beautiful in a way happy people are, despite the fact that she was anything but happy when he first met her.

* * *

 _"Let me in, you ass!"_

 _Startled from where he had been unpacking his art supplies, Klaus didn't recognize the voice accompanying a series of increasingly louder knocks on the door to his dorm room. Hesitantly, he opened it, only for a blur of blonde curls to nearly run him over._

 _"Where is he? I'm going to kill him."_

 _Klaus held his hands up defensively at the angry woman fuming before him. "Where's who, love?"_

 _As though finally realizing she was in a strange room with a perfect stranger, the blonde still showed no signs of budging. "Enzo took one of the boxes meant for my dorm, and he knows he did it and that I wouldn't be happy," she hastily explained._

 _Looking over the length of leg shown off by her sundress, Klaus immediately stopped at the reference to his roommate. "Enzo didn't mention he had a sister," he said, offering his hand as politely as he could after such blatant ogling. "I'm Klaus."_

 _"Oh," she said, calming slightly as she returned the handshake. "Caroline. I'm Enzo's best friend, though that remains to be seen if I don't get that box back."_

 _Klaus felt an uncharacteristic urge to help this girl get whatever she wanted, and tried to seem appeasing. "I can help you look," he said, gesturing to the boxes that still littered the room. "What's inside?"_

 _"Don't worry about it," Caroline squeaked, already tearing through the boxes she had carefully labeled for Enzo before they made the drive to campus. "It's just says 'Private.'"_

 _Raising a curious eyebrow, Klaus avoided the temptation to make a suggestive joke in favor of checking boxes. It wasn't until Enzo arrived ten minutes later with a suspiciously vibrating box that Caroline made her escape, smacking her friend upside the head in the process._

 _"Thanks for the help, Klaus," she called over her shoulder as she fled the room._

 _He smirked at the blush that colored her cheeks. It looked good on her._

* * *

Enzo coughed loudly, and Klaus ducked in hopes of pretending he hadn't been caught staring. If the glare on his roommate's face meant anything, though, he wasn't so lucky.

"Don't you have a mixer to get to, gorgeous?" Enzo asked, elbowing his friend to nudge her off the couch.

Muttering, Caroline kept her focus on the video game in front of them. "You're such a sore loser," she accused. Using her Princess Peach to bump Luigi off the path, she stuck her tongue out in victory. "Oops, you should really stay out of the lava if you want to win."

Klaus pressed his lips together to hide a smile, but a pillow hit his back as he turned to his desk. "You shouldn't encourage her," Enzo warned.

"And you should worry more about your racing skills," Caroline crowed as Princess Peach crossed the finish line. Standing, she tousled her friend's hair. "With this win under my belt, I can use my champion status as my icebreaker for today's sisterhood event."

"If that doesn't earn you points, then I'm not sure why you're even pledging this sorority," Enzo teased.

She glanced to Klaus, rolling her eyes. "He's just mad I won't introduce him to my sisters," she explained. "Seriously, Enzo, I don't know them yet. I might be doing you a favor." Turning back to Klaus, she winked. "Let him win a round, will you? He gets grumpy when I beat him at Mario Kart."

Before Klaus could stammer out any response, Caroline had whirled toward the door and left them to watch her go. Well, probably just him, because Enzo was too busy throwing another pillow at him. "What?"

"She's too good for you," Enzo huffed, glaring at him from the couch. "Don't bother denying anything, I've seen more than a few mates fall head over feet for that girl. You're a smooth one, Mikaelson, and even you can barely string a sentence together for her."

"Sounds like you're a bit jealous, mate," Klaus bit out, failing to keep the conversation light. It was better to get it all out in the open early on, before living together turned toxic in the midst of exams. "I'm a little confused, considering you've kicked me out of the room a number of times for the occasional rendezvous."

Rolling his eyes in a familiar fashion, Enzo snorted. "We look out for each other, that's all," he said. "And she has plans for her life, none of which involve you or any other bloke that's hit on her so far."

"I haven't hit on her," Klaus pointed out, weak though the argument was. It wasn't for a lack of interest. If anything, Caroline was the first girl he just wanted to be with, in any sense of the word. One-night stands and casual flings were more his style, but Caroline… Something about her just called for more than that, at least for Klaus.

"And you won't." The threat was implicitly clear in Enzo's eyes.

Nodding, Klaus just flopped back onto his bed for that nap he had wanted so desperately. It would be easier than focusing on the agreement he had just made.

* * *

 _"So we're agreed?" Caroline asked bossily, swaying slightly in the firelight. Camping was never her favorite, but she and Enzo figured one last bonfire was a good way to toast goodbye to Mystic Falls before heading off to college. "We set out to accomplish our goals, with encouragement and tough love as needed. No distractions, no mercy."_

 _Enzo clinked his beer bottle against hers, smirking. "I don't know, gorgeous," he joked. "It sounds like you're giving me permission to scare off any wanker who looks at you in a way I don't appreciate."_

 _Bumping his shoulder, Caroline tried not to laugh. "Only the jerks," she answered. "And basically anyone this first year. We need to get settled in, and if the guys are anything like you, they'll just be trying to get laid with whoever is willing. I'll pass."_

 _"If you're looking for a friend with benefits," Enzo offered, wagging his eyebrows as he trailed off._

 _"Yuck," she laughed. "Don't get me wrong, I intend to enjoy the single life now that Tyler and I have amicably separated-"_

 _"Boring."_

 _"But I don't want to get bogged down into a relationship. We'll just have to see if there's anyone I end up trusting enough to want something more."_

* * *

The first time she considered it was the day they met. Those dimples were lethal, and he was so pretty. But Caroline had a plan, pretty boys be damned. Enzo might have had to remind her of that adamant statement a couple of times, making Klaus completely off limits.

If only that weren't so hot.

She kept the flirting to a minimum over that first month, made easier by Klaus's occasional bouts of bashfulness. Over the last week, though, he finally seemed to get over whatever cat got his tongue and managed to speak full sentences whenever she stopped by to visit Enzo. They all went to get dinner one night, and he managed a bit of flirting on his own.

The accent was sexy enough, but Caroline was definitely a sucker for good banter. People often assumed that her relationship with Enzo was based on something similar, but their dynamic had been sealed since a middle school game of truth or dare determined that not all best friends could become more. Klaus, though, he was fair game.

It wasn't the first time she considered it, but Caroline was ready to act on her attraction at the party she dragged the boys to. She had gone to get a drink, only to return to some redhead giggling and touching Klaus's arm. Realizing she might have built it all up in her head, Caroline tried to slink away - and then Klaus glanced up to meet her eyes.

Like a match had been lit, Caroline strode up to him and none too gently stepped between him and the girl. "Want to get out of here?"

Her voice was husky and low, but he had no trouble hearing over the pounding bass of the music. Klaus had finally relaxed enough to actually have a personality around her thanks to Enzo's assurances that she wasn't available, only for Caroline to throw all of that out the window with her blatant invitation.

Normally, Klaus would have already swept her away to his bed without a care in the world. But this was Caroline. She was engaging, fun, and surprisingly easy to spend time with. As a particularly crusty sort, if his sister was to be believed, then Klaus would be wise not to push people like that away. He couldn't push her away like another one-night stand.

She was looking at him defiantly, though, and all he wanted in that moment was to kiss her. Still, Enzo's warning rang in his head, and he shifted his gaze to search out his roommate.

Sensing his hesitation, Caroline backed off, nearly bumping into the annoyed redhead watching them. "You don't have to-"

"No," Klaus exclaimed, his eyes snapping back to hers as he reached for her waist. "It's not that," he insisted, pulling her closer. He idly noted the girl he had been chatting up scoffing as she stormed away, but he was much more concerned with the the blonde in his arms. "I've been under the impression you're not looking for a boyfriend, love."

Caroline ran a hand up his chest to settle around his neck. She enjoyed their closeness, leaning forward to brush his nose with hers. "I'm not," she murmured. Swaying them to the music, the heady rush of dancing with him making her giddy. "But I have a feeling you're not the boyfriend type."

His stomach dropped. He could be the boyfriend type, he wanted to tell her. But the glazed look of lust in her eyes was too much to resist, and Klaus didn't bother to consider turning down whatever she offered. "Tell me what you want, Caroline."

"Just one night," she whispered, her lips against his cheek. "A chance for us to work out this tension productively."

Breath rattling in his throat at the small nip of his lip, Klaus would take what he could get. "Lead the way."

* * *

 _Not long after issuing his warning, Enzo seemed determined to test his roommate's loyalty by inviting him out for drinks with Caroline. It had been a fun evening, with Klaus managing to keep up his end of the conversation now that Caroline was so clearly off limits to him. They traded quips and stories back and forth, apparently leaving Enzo to drink the bar dry._

 _It wasn't until he and Caroline were hauling him out by his shoulders that Klaus realized he was more invested in protecting these new friendships. Rebekah was fond of reminding him that family was well and good, but true friends were the ones to help you when no one else will. More importantly, he needed to protect himself from losing Caroline. She had glanced over, teasing the miserable Enzo between them - a metaphor if Klaus bothered to recognize it._

 _Her eyes practically glittered, and the lovely flush of her cheeks begged to be painted. Klaus never wanted to stop looking at her. Actively avoiding his dalliances after the fact was a bit of trademark for him, so perhaps Enzo had given him a gift. He'd prevented him from getting in his own way._

 _Even if she were never more than a friend, Klaus just might be able to keep her in his life._

* * *

She rolled off of him, and even the foot of space between them was too much for Klaus. Somehow, Caroline ended up in a double room with no roommate. While Klaus appreciated the extra bed during their tryst, he didn't like that she was so far. It felt like he was already losing her.

"Well, that was worth pissing off Enzo," she giggled, turning to face him. Her brow crinkled at his expression. "Are you okay?"

Stroking the hair from her sweaty forehead, Klaus smirked without humor. "That was worth whatever comes after," he affirmed.

Caroline frowned, hiking up the sheet so she could settle comfortably on his chest. "You look glum," she pouted. Dragging a finger across his collarbone, she leaned down to follow it with her tongue. "I'm pretty sure I just rocked your world, so you're kind of harshing my buzz."

"You're the one intent on keeping this to a one-time occurrence," Klaus pointed out, focused on her hand tracing his tattoo to avoid meeting her eyes.

She froze, however, at his melancholy tone. "I- I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't get wrapped up in a boyfriend this year," she explained softly. "I have a bad track record of letting boys overshadow my needs, and I refuse to let that happen again."

Nodding, Klaus kissed her temple. "I understand, but I enjoy you, Caroline."

As though she were unable to resist, she leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. "You're pretty enjoyable yourself," she teased. She seemed unsure until a thought struck her. "How about a compromise?"

He couldn't hide a smile at her sudden excitement, a bubble of hope rising within him. "And what might that be?"

"We stay friends," she proposed, despite their mutual state of undress. "We keep it entirely casual, but if we ever need a little companionship, we have each other."

"Friends with benefits," Klaus said. Shaking his head, he tried not to laugh. "Enzo is going to murder me in my sleep."

"Nah," Caroline denied, already settling more fully onto his lap for another round. "Going around behind his back will be totally hot, and it serves him right for trying to go around mine to warn you away."

A chuckle finally escaped him, though it was huskier due to the rocking motion Caroline had adopted. "I'll take what I can get, sweetheart."

* * *

Caroline had never done the friends with benefits thing before, but a couple of months of hooking up with Klaus definitely made her a fan. They spent so much time together anyway because of her friendship with Enzo, that it just felt like a natural extension of their chemistry. She thought that was entirely normal, until Thanksgiving break happened.

It was her own fault, really. She insisted they spend the week without contacting each other. Not only would constantly texting tip Enzo off to something more going on between them, but a part of Caroline knew she was getting too involved. A week apart was just what they needed to cool down.

Except, Klaus was waiting at her dorm when she made it back to campus, and she immediately pushed him into her room to have her way with him. Against her better judgment, she had missed him. They spent the whole day in bed, sharing stories in between bouts of sexy time and talking about their upcoming finals. It was quiet, intimate.

And it scared the hell out of Caroline.

This wasn't supposed to be a real relationship. She was supposed to have a year of flirting and making friends, focusing on school and activities before getting tied down. With Klaus sleepily nodding against her shoulder, gripping her tight as he dreamed, Caroline felt nothing but tied down - except for the insane comfort she felt in his embrace.

Nope, catching feelings was not on her to-do list. Even if his mussed hair and scratchy stubble were ridiculously adorable when he was asleep, she clearly needed to take a step back.

Caroline cuddled closer to him, breathing in his scent. If she really intended to step back, she might as well enjoy this one last night.

* * *

Hardly an A student, Enzo still needed to focus on his studies if he was expected to survive finals week. Apparently, that was really hard to do when his best friend and his roommate were both acting like idiots. Despite his lack of academic success, he wasn't a dumb man. He was well aware Caroline and Klaus had been sneaking around for most of the semester.

For some reason, though, all they had been doing lately was moping around and avoiding each other - and being crabby to him as a result.

Enzo finally had enough when Klaus sighed miserably for the tenth time during their History study session. Throwing his pen down, Enzo glared at his friend. "What gives, mate?"

"Noth-"

"And if the answer is anything but missing Caroline, I will punch you so hard."

Eyes wide, Klaus reared back from the table. "What?"

"Did she break up with you? Insult your drawings?" Enzo pushed, determined to get to the bottom of this once and for all. "Whatever it is, fix it. You two are driving me crazy."

"I don't-"

Rolling his eyes, Enzo cut him off again. "You're not as sneaky as you think you are, and Gorgeous is even less so," he explained.

"You were the one to warn me away from her," Klaus pointed out.

"And you managed to worm your way into her heart anyway," Enzo shrugged. "So, what's the problem? You were getting on like a house on fire before break."

Sighing, Klaus ducked his eyes to focus on his notebook. "It was just a casual fling, and Caroline suggested we take a break. That's all."

"Of course she did," Enzo muttered. Taking in the utter sadness of his roommate, though, he decided it was time to meddle. "Do you like her?"

After a moment of indecision, Klaus nodded, resolute.

"Okay," Enzo said, picking up his pen again. "Then stop sighing, she'll come around."

Klaus wished he could be so confident.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Startled, Caroline looked up to see Enzo glaring at her from the open door of her dorm. "Studying," she answered snarkily, going back to her textbook.

"No, with Klaus," he clarified, jerking the book away from her when she refused to meet his eyes. "His misery is unbearable, and I'm quite sure it's your fault."

"Hey!"

"Caroline," Enzo said sternly.

She immediately sat up; he only used her name when he was being serious. Her heart was heavy enough as it was missing Klaus, she didn't mean to make him miserable, too. "We made a pact," she defended weakly.

"No distractions, no mercy," Enzo remembered. "I think you're only creating a bigger distraction by denying your feelings for Klaus. Honestly, I'm still offended I wasn't your first choice of a casual sex friend, but even I won't stand in the way of true love."

Caroline's eyes went wide, the stark fear in them cluing Enzo into something vital. "Bloody hell," he realized. "You're in love with him. I figured you just caught feelings, but nothing like this."

"I don't know," she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Maybe. A little."

"Oh, Gorgeous," Enzo sighed, pulling her up into a hug. "Admitting it is the first step, now go tell the boy so I can have my roommate back."

"You're not mad?" Her voice was small, smothered in his shoulder.

He tousled her hair, ignoring the sound of protest at ruining her curls. "I'll only be mad if I catch you in a compromising position." Enzo shuddered at the thought. "And no sexiling me. Except for right now, because I'll just make myself comfortable here instead."

"Thanks, Enzo," she said, already running out the door.

* * *

Like he had been doing all week, Klaus found himself sketching her yet again. Every spare thought went straight to Caroline and how abruptly she called off their relationship. Thanksgiving break had been boring when he couldn't text her, but their reunion was a great day - probably the best of his life.

And then she stopped calling, started inviting Enzo over so she could avoid their room, ignoring his texts. Klaus did his best to give her the space she needed, but he missed her. This was why he didn't mind the prospect of not dating her, because at least she'd still be around. Now that he'd had her, all he felt was her absence.

So he kept drawing her; it was a small consolation when she refused to see him in person.

As though she were summoned by his thoughts, however, Caroline burst through his open door. She was breathing heavily and flushed, like she had ran up all the way there. "Sweetheart, what-"

"I'm sorry," she hurried to say. "I was an idiot and I got scared, and I'm sorry and I miss you, and I don't want to just be your friend with benefits, you're sweet, and smart, and so god damned cute that I will probably be kicking myself forever if you tell me to go away, which I would totally deserve because-"

"Caroline," he yelled, throwing his sketchbook aside to grasp her arms. "Slow down."

She took a deep breath, steadying herself in his hold. "I'm sorry," she implored.

Klaus tried not to smile, but he was happy just to have her there. "You were scared?" he asked.

Nodding, Caroline clenched his shirt in her fists. "I really, really, really, really like you," she admitted. "For some reason, I thought running away was the appropriate reaction to that fact."

"I really, really, really, really like you, too," he answered teasingly, dropping his forehead to hers. For how sad he had been just five minutes earlier, Klaus was surprised to be holding in a laugh at her surprised expression. "Love, I've liked you from the moment we met. You can hardly be shocked."

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Like I said, I was an idiot."

Frowning, Klaus raised her chin with a serious look on his face. "We all get scared, Caroline," he whispered, stroking her jaw with his thumb. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

With a blinding smile, Caroline leaned in to kiss him for all she was worth. She shut the door behind them, making sure it was locked. Plucking at his belt, she gave him plenty of time to stop her if he wanted - and he definitely wasn't doing that. "First, I thought I'd make up for some of the stress relief I've been missing," she said, unfastening the buckle. "Then, I'd really like to take you on a date."

"Far be it from me to argue," he said, picking her up to playfully throw her onto the couch.

Enzo wouldn't be happy to know they were busy despoiling the common furniture, but neither of them really planned to tell him anytime soon.

After all, off limits was kind of their thing.


	8. Reset

**Caroline had a bad habit of staying late at work, but the hospital never slept as proven by the late night car accident victim rushing into their emergency room. Left with his older brother, she makes an effort to at least reset the poor guy's broken nose.**

* * *

"Go home, Caroline," Bonnie insisted, all but shoving her friend toward the locker room. "You've been on your feet for at least six hours, four of which weren't even your shift."

Sighing, Caroline rubbed at her neck tiredly. "I know, I'm going," she promised.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Bonnie snorted, following Caroline like a watchful parent. "Even doctors need their sleep."

As they passed the emergency room entrance, however, paramedics burst through the door with a gurney. "Motor vehicle collision, ten-year-old boy with a broken arm and labored breathing."

Jumping into action, Bonnie elbowed her way next to the stretcher as they rushed toward the trauma room. "Head wound, conscious?"

"Likely a concussion, some lacerations from the glass, barely awake," a medic explained. Caroline watched them disappear down the hallway, her heart clenched in worry.

Despite nearing the end of her residency at Mystic Falls General Hospital, it still hurt to watch patients come in dire conditions. Her desire to fix the boy's injuries almost sent her chasing after Bonnie, if not for the man running in the emergency room. He was pale and shaking, blood pouring from his obviously broken nose.

"Henrik!"

"Sir," Caroline approached him carefully. "I'm Doctor Forbes. Do you need medical attention?"

Shaking his head, he frantically looked around the hospital. "My brother and I were in a car accident, and the paramedics rushed him out of the ambulance before I could even stand. Where did they take him?"

With his swollen nose bleeding steadily, Caroline grew concerned about his own health. "They have him in good hands, but I'd really like to check out your injuries. Can I lead you to an exam room?"

He ran a hand through his hair, his shoulders tense with anxiety. "I just want to see my brother-"

"-and I can find you an update as soon as there's one to give," Caroline assured him calmly. "Until then, may I examine your injuries?"

His tongue ran across his chapped lips and he grimaced, probably at the tang of blood. "Fine," he sighed, weary.

"Thank you." Caroline walked him to the nearest exam room, grabbing a clipboard from the front desk. The nurse on duty glared at her, likely because he knew her shift ended earlier that afternoon. "Enzo, I'm taking room three for a quick glance-over. Will you let me know if there's any news on Bonnie's patient?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous," he answered in a smarmy voice. "I'll also let her know you have a patient yourself."

Taking the warning for what it was - crossing Bonnie Bennett was never a good idea - Caroline still rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she sang sarcastically. Turning back, she was a bit embarrassed at her patient's unimpressed expression.

Caroline coughed, letting him charge into the room so he could settle on the examination chair. "At the risk of making me seem like a bad doctor," she said in a prim voice, "I would like you to know I'm working on an extended shift with limited sleep. If that makes you uncomfortable, you can ask for another practitioner to take my place."

"I don't want to wait," he answered dismissively. His knee bounced erratically, his nerves likely on an adrenaline overload. "Can you just reset my nose and be done with it?"

Struck by his blase attitude about a painful procedure, Caroline tried to tamp down her natural curiosity by focusing on the clipboard. "Name?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline filled in the intake form, forcing herself not to ask the question. "Seriously?"

Well, that didn't work.

Klaus frowned in confusion. "Pardon?"

"'Just reset my nose,'" she mimicked in a poor imitation of his British accent. "Get your noke broken a lot, or are you just a masochist who enjoys the pain?"

Giving her a wry, hollow smile, he shrugged. "More the former, love. I don't enjoy the pain, I'm just used to it."

She glanced up, meeting his eyes with an understanding of her own. Doctors received all sorts of training on how to look for signs of abuse; Caroline had a different eye on survivors who had long since survived their hell.

She recognized those eyes from her bathroom mirror every morning.

"Um…" Searching for the right thing to say, Caroline quickly gave up in favor of action. She gingerly traced the edges of his nose, noting where he hissed in pain. "Okay, I found the break," she warned. "I'm going to reset it one, two-"

A sickening crunch filled the room, nearly engulfed by Klaus's curse. "Fuck!"

"There, that should help with the healing," she said, plucking a couple of cotton balls from a jar. He accepted them easily, dabbing at his bloody nose. "Nope," Caroline chided, "stick them in there to help with the clotting."

Klaus sneered, but did as she said. He glanced up, as though daring her to laugh.

Professional as ever, Caroline just went about bandaging him up. Sensing his buzzing agitation, she figured a distraction might help him relax. "I haven't seen you around town before. New to the neighborhood?"

"My grandparents moved to Mystic Falls when my mother was in high school," he explained tiredly, clearly catching onto her game. "Despite raising most of her children in Chicago, she decided to bring out youngest brother back here."

"Do I sense some jealousy? Because trust me, growing up in Chicago sounds a lot more exciting than Mystic Falls. We have one bar that knew exactly who was underage. I mean, it wasn't exactly hard for a girl to get free drinks, but still." Caroline cringed the more she rambled. "Sorry, you don't have to answer, I'm just being nosy."

Klaus shrugged, showing no offense. If anything, he seemed mildly amused. "Not jealous," he clarified. "I suppose I should be glad Henrik will be raised here, away from… But I visit one weekend, and we get t-boned by some drunk driver." His breathing turned ragged, and Caroline could tell he was working himself up. His hands raised to cradle his head. "I can't keep him safe."

Caroline's heart broke for the guy, he was so upset. Poking her head out of the exam room, she called to Enzo, "Hey, anything on Bonnie's patient?"

"As soon as they stabilize him, they're taking him to CT to check for brain injury as a precaution," he answered. "Doc said things were looking good, though. He was awake and talking."

"Okay," Caroline nodded, turning back to face Klaus. "They're making sure his vitals are strong enough for some testing," she explained. "I heard before that his arm was broken, but it sounds like they're just doing checks in case other problems show up."

"He's ten," Klaus sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

Shrugging, Caroline smiled wanly. "And he'll bounce back, provided everything goes well," she said. "People are resilient, kids especially." Klaus didn't seem to believe her, which made Caroline want to work harder to convince him. "Seriously, would you believe I became a doctor out of spite?"

Watching her carefully, Klaus at least seemed focused on her.

She tended to some other cuts on his face, like it wasn't a big deal she was sharing personal information with a patient. "Yeah, uh, I had this really shitty boyfriend in high school," she explained. "I ended up in the hospital for- Um, anyway, he came to visit. We were sitting there, and I made some comment on how cool it would be to be a doctor. Healing people, helping them, it sounded nice."

As she lost herself in the memories, Caroline smiled apologetically when the antibiotics made Klaus wince. "So, my boyfriend couldn't believe I thought I could handle a pre-med course load, let alone med school." Caroline snorted in derision. "Just because he failed out of a business major, I couldn't be a doctor."

"Well, you showed him," Klaus said, impressed. "Is that why you came back to Mystic Falls, to prove him wrong?"

"No," Caroline sobered. "No, he's in prison actually, good riddance. I came back for my mom, she had cancer."

Klaus nodded sympathetically, and Caroline hated to make him pity her when he was the one who had just been in an accident.

"She's fine now, in remission," she said, feeling incredibly awkward about blurting out her private life. "But yeah, doctor out of spite." She pointed her thumbs back toward her. "People bounce back."

"The moral of the story," Klaus noted. "Thanks, I suppose. Henrik could probably use some of that optimism."

Smiling, Caroline put on a final bandage. "You should call your mom, have her sit with you while you wait for Henrik. Enzo can finish your processing paperwork at the front desk," she said, handing him the clipboard after adding her notes. "I'll leave you a script for some mild pain meds, but you should probably have a full checkup once you know your brother is stable."

Before she could leave the room, however, a cold hand wrapped lightly around her wrist. Caroline turned back to face Klaus, bloody and earnest even with cotton balls up his nose. "Thank you, Doctor Forbes."

She was struck by his sincerity, something inside her begging to give him the same. "Caroline," she finally offered with a shy grin. "And you're welcome."

"Caroline," he tested on his tongue. "It suits you."

Snorting, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Okay, charmer, let's drop you off with the nurse. Don't believe anything he says about me," she warned.

"Would he say that you'd join me for a coffee one day?" Klaus asked. "Because I'd like to believe that."

"Smooth," she laughed. Still, Caroline was surprised to find that she wanted to accept. "I thought you were just here for a visit."

"For the summer." Klaus smirked, gesturing to his nose. "I promise, I'm usually better looking."

Caroline bit her lip in consideration. "I have no doubt," she muttered quietly.

"It doesn't have to mean anything, it could just be a thank-you coffee," he offered, just to tempt her a bit further. "Take a chance, Caroline. I dare you."

Nodding slowly, Caroline reached into the pocket of her lab coat for one of her business cards. "My cell number's on there, but any medical questions should probably be directed elsewhere. Got it?"

Klaus grinned, bowing lightly. "Last one, then," he said. "Where can I find my brother once he's done with testing?"

"Oh, Bonnie- Doctor Bennett will come and update you when he's ready for visitors," she answered. "The waiting room is going to be your best bet."

Squeezing her hand, Klaus nodded gratefully. "I'll call you for that coffee," he promised, heading out. "Something good should happen from today."

Caroline watched him go. She hoped good things did happen from today, and she had a pretty good feeling they would.


	9. Have Mercy

**There's a wedding to plan, and Caroline's a little too preoccupied to enjoy her wifely duties - and Klaus is not impressed. This is a gift for Angie (thetourguidebarbie) and inspired in part by a popular photoset and by paigemarie007. Smut warning for the Klaroline Arbor Day Smutfest event!**

* * *

Snuggling deeper into Enzo's shoulder, Caroline had to fight hard to keep her concentration on the television.

"You're thinking too loud, gorgeous," he teased, pinching her elbow. "I'm surprised they don't hear you from the Chopped kitchen - don't distract them lest they forget to add the jalapeno candy."

She nudged him hard. "Shut up, it's your fault," she accused.

Enzo sighed and pulled her closer. "I said I was sorry for springing it on you, but you would have been angrier if I waited even a day after receiving the assignment." Hardly his first deployment with the Air Force, he knew it spiked his best friend's stress level every time. At least this one would only be for a year. "We still have a week before I have to be on base."

"Pretty sure Kol has dibs once he gets back," she muttered. Thinking of how hard Kol took his last deployment, though, Caroline softened. "How'd he take the news?"

"The same as he always does." Enzo gave a sad smile. "He promised to bring home plenty of work samples to get his year's worth now."

Considering Kol was a pharmaceutical rep with a certain blue pill as his top seller, Caroline could fill in the blanks. Allergic to feelings, Kol was one to drown actual emotion with more superficial fun and sex. Hell, it was how he and Enzo started their torrid love affair back in college; the whole 'friends with benefits' concept was super convenient for their freshman year as roommates.

After almost ten years together, though, Caroline knew Kol loved Enzo more than anything. His nonchalant attitude would dissipate as soon as Enzo left. "Well," she sighed heavily, "have fun, then. But I'm planning your going away party, and nudity will not be allowed."

"About that, gorgeous-"

"Nope!" Caroline threw up a stern finger. "Kol is still on probation for those assless chaps at your birthday."

"That was three years ago."

"Exactly."

Chuckling, Enzo reached for her hands before they could get to her phone and her lists. "Aside from that totally unfair position on clothing policies," he joked, "Kol and I actually had a different party in mind."

Caroline blinked as Enzo patiently waited for the realization to set in. "Oh my god," she gasped. "Oh my god!" Wrapping him in a hug, she gave an excited squeal until a horrifying thought struck.

"Kol can _NOT_ wear assless chaps at your wedding."

* * *

With the grooms-to-be placing their complete trust in her party planning expertise, Caroline was left to organize the perfect Vegas wedding while Kol and Enzo enjoyed their own private bachelor party.

Having watched Caroline plan their own wedding five years earlier, Klaus thought he knew every variation of his whirlwind bride agonizing over the smallest details. Apparently, the stress of their year-long engagement held nothing on coordinating a blowout from across the country in mere days.

She was pacing the length of their living room while on the phone with the hotel; Klaus tried to focus on the football match, but he kept one eye on the blonde wildly gesticulating her anger.

"I understand that the suite from the Hangover movie is in high demand," she seethed as politely as she could. "My clients are more than willing to pay a fair fee for bumping your previous reservation, and I would hate to have to move their wedding festivities to another hotel altogether because of your reluctance. That would mean canceling their luxury poolside cabana, their spa packages, and their plans to gamble away thousands in your casino. I suppose I could move onto the Palms inste- Oh, really? That would be wonderful, thank you."

With a triumphant smile, Caroline leaned down to plant a kiss on his cheek. "They're transferring me to the booking sales manager."

Pulling her down into his lap, he idly stroked her legs as she haggled out a deal with the poor chap on the other end of the line. Caroline gave a cheerful sigh, hanging up and throwing her phone on the coffee table. "And that's how you plan a wedding."

"Starting a war with half the service industry?" Klaus teased. "You're a hellion."

"You love me," she shrugged, unconcerned.

He kissed her gently, urging her to lean into him. "I do." His hands wandered up her back and grew more insistent as the kiss deepened. "Now that you've conquered the hotel," he muttered against her lips, "I suppose you're done for the night."

Smiling, Caroline dragged her lips to nibble at his earlobe. "Why?" she asked innocently. "Did you have something better in mind?"

Klaus took the invitation for what it was, and his mouth latched onto the sensitive skin where her neck curved into her shoulder. Slipping down the strap of her tank top, he smirked at the small shudder Caroline didn't bother to hide. "There's nothing better than this," he murmured against her. "I could spend years just worshipping your body."

Whimpering at his declaration, Caroline squirmed in his lap; but like a light had been switched on, she gasped and pulled away to frantically reach for her phone. "The chapel is still open, and I'm waiting for them to email me concept pages for the ceremony," she remembered, already tapping away at her to-do list.

"Sweetheart," he groaned.

She shook her head at his unsubtle pout. "Sorry, not sorry, babe. I have been waiting for Enzo to put a ring on it for years, and I'll be damned if the day isn't perfect."

"And it will be," Klaus assured her. He knew that Enzo's deployments were harder on Caroline than she dared to admit, and she was likely using the wedding planner excuse to distract herself. Still, he would have liked an opportunity to distract her himself. "But you've been on the phone all day, and I was hoping for some quality time with my wife."

Her eyes raked longingly down the length of his necklaces, teasingly tucked into the collar of his shirt. "I know," she sighed. "My brain is on fire, though. Lists are adding up, and there are things I could be checking off _right now_ if I just…"

Sliding off his lap, she dialed the chapel and brought the phone to her ear. "Yes, hello, this is Caroline Forbes again," she chirped in that falsely happily voice that Klaus knew spelled utter ruin for those who disappointed her. "I have yet to receive the package options, let alone the pricing for the plans we've already discussed. Is that a mistake, or are you still compiling the information for me?"

Klaus just watched her pace again, his eyes drifting to the match playing behind her. It appeared the quality time he had been hoping for would be off the table until after the plans were finished.

* * *

"I'm forgetting something." Caroline chewed on her lip, glancing around their bedroom with a furrowed brow. The open suitcase in front of her was neatly filled with labeled packing cubes. "Shoes, underwear, travel back clothes, garment bag with my bridesmaid dress is hanging on the door…"

"Emergency outfit, extra purse, any number of phallic accoutrements you've packed away for the dinner you've claimed as last-minute bachelor party," Klaus added. "Though, I do believe those are in my suitcase for some reason."

She glared at him, carefully noting his amused smirk as he tied his running shoes. "They're in your suitcase because I knew there wouldn't be room in mine, hence my problem." Frowning, she gestured to the empty slot still left in her suitcase. "There's obviously something I'm missing."

Sliding his hand under the lid, Klaus pulled out the final packing cube she was looking for. He stood, leaning into her space to kiss her hair. "Jewelry," he murmured.

With a grateful smile, Caroline shimmied in her excitement. "I love you," she crowed as she dropped the cube into its proper place. "I was so smart to marry you."

"Yes," he answered sardonically. "I remember the checklist that clinched the decision: well-groomed, impeccable manners whilst dining, and willingness to give up valuable luggage space." He cracked a smile at her giggle, though, and squeezed her hip affectionately. "Now, there's nothing else for you to do until our flight tonight. Rather than leaving you here to panic about the next crisis, how about you join me for a run?"

"Feeling the tension, are you?" Caroline teased, only to soften. "I know it's been a little crazy this week, and it feels like forever since we've had sex."

Klaus shrugged easily. "Just a few days."

Eyes wide, Caroline stared at him. "Forever," she announced. "You've gone running every day, which isn't like you. Yesterday, you ran twice!"

"A stress release, more than anything," he explained, pressing another kiss to her forehead to make the wrinkling frown disappear. "And it seems you're similarly stressed today, so come with me, love."

"Come with you," she said with her head cocked and a naughty smile, "or come with you?"

Dropping his lips to hers for a far less chaste kiss, Klaus barely pulled back with a smirk of his own. "I'm open to suggestions."

His hand landed with a smack against her ass when she turned to the dresser for her running shorts. "I'll meet you downstairs, love. You may want to stretch first."

Not twenty minutes later, he had her pressed against a tree just off the path they used to cut through the dense woods surrounding their house. A hand slid inside her sports bra, and Caroline gasped as he tweaked a nipple. "I figured you were promising shower sex afterward," she admitted, arching into his touch.

Klaus shook his head, his lips tasting the sweat-soaked skin of her neck. "Fresh air makes everything better," he moaned. Bracing his other hand on the tree, he lifted one of her legs around his hip. "Tell me, love, does it turn you on knowing someone might find us out here?"

"You turn me on." She pulled his mouth up to hers again, her hips grinding up into his as best she was able. "Take off your pants."

Setting her back on both feet, Klaus turned her to face the tree. His hands purposefully placed her hands on the bark, making sure she had a firm hold. "Be careful, I'd hate for you to hurt yourself," he warned as he pulled the lycra shorts down her thighs. "Kol and Enzo would never let us live down any obvious marks in their wedding photos."

Though he said it with a teasing smirk, her very unhelpful brain automatically fled from their romp in the woods to the vague photography package the hotel promised her. Even as Klaus's talented fingers traced along her slit, she tried to remember the other photographers she found and organize her impressions of their varied portfolios. By the time he had eased himself inside her, Caroline was debating - yet again - whether or not she should double-book photographers just in case.

"Sweetheart," Klaus whispered, clenching his hands around her hips as he thrust, "you seem distracted."

She hummed without really hearing him, only letting out a quiet moan when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She tried to focus, really; it felt good, just not as satisfying as when she could feel her impending release. Pushing back against him, Caroline bit her lip, searching for that extra ounce of sensation that would usually throw her over the edge.

Klaus reached around to rub at her clit, and she gave a grateful sigh - it just wasn't enough with her brain buzzing for attention on other matters. With his tense motions, though, she could tell he was close. She arched her back, moaning more than necessary. "Yes," she gasped. "Right there, babe!"

He felt her walls clamp down on him, triggering his own climax. It was only when he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath, that he realized the contraction was more mechanical than sensual. "Did you-"

"Hmmm," she murmured, her face turning to kiss him slowly. "That was fun."

Frowning, Klaus pulled out and tucked himself back into his shorts; his head cocked as he watched her wiggle back into hers. "You didn't come."

Unsure what to say - and not wanting to risk throwing Klaus an orgasm challenge he couldn't refuse - Caroline forced a lighthearted giggle. "Race you back to the house," she goaded, already jogging toward the path. If she hurried, she could probably get quotes on a second photographer within the hour.

* * *

Dressed and ready for the ceremony, Klaus idly flipped through the TV channels as he waited for Caroline to even finish her shower. Their little wedding party, just his siblings plus Enzo and Caroline, had spent the morning by the pool; Kol still proudly sported the glitter tattoo in the shape of a penis on his lower back from Caroline's bachelor dinner the night before. She had ushered them all to their rooms at noon, though, unwilling to let anyone delay the vows with the excessive primping Mikaelsons were prone to demand.

Married into the family or not, Caroline fell right into the stereotype as she walked out of the bathroom wearing only her underwear and an elaborate hairdo. Still grumpy, he tried not to ogle her ass as she bent over the desk to examine her eyebrows in the mirror above. "You're not dressed yet?" he asked in a mild voice, stubbornly focused on the television.

Glancing over her shoulder, she winked. "The better to seduce you, my dear." When he refused to look at her, though, she pouted. "What?"

"Nothing," he muttered - too quickly, if the arch of her perfected eyebrow told him anything. Before he could shrug it off, however, Caroline suddenly walked toward him and dropped to her knees. "What are you- Sweetheart!"

She pawed at his belt, carefully untucking his shirt from the suit pants that fit him perfectly. "This passive aggressive, dutiful husband thing so does not work for you," she said while unzipping his pants. "I know I've been preoccupied with plans, and you're crazy if you don't think I've missed our incredibly hot sex, too." Pulling his boxer briefs down over his cock, she dragged her lips down the length of him. "I want this. Can I?"

Choking back a groan as her lips gave sucking nips along the vein, Klaus's hand moved to her head - only for Caroline to pull back sharply. "Don't touch the hair," she warned, though the bite of her voice was softened as she gave a long stroke of his cock with a tight fist. "You can help me take it down later. _After_ the wedding."

She waited for him to nod in agreement, then dipped her head to suck him fully into her mouth. Humming in delight, she bobbed up and down a few times, her hand quickly pumping what her lips couldn't reach. Her tongue swirled viciously with each motion, her teeth scraping the sensitive skin just enough to make him shudder.

Eyes raising to the tiled ceiling, Klaus could feel his muscles tightening in his impending release. "Love," he gritted out.

Caroline hollowed her cheeks as she sucked harder; her other hand slid from his thigh to massage his balls, a finger gently teasing the skin just behind as his whole body tensed. She smiled around him as the first spurt of his orgasm hit her tongue, eagerly swallowing every drop to prevent any landing in her hair.

Enzo and Kol would never let her live _that_ down.

With a few lingering pulls, Caroline carefully tucked his cock back into his briefs and kissed the skin above the waistband. "Think that will tide you over?" she asked coyly, standing just enough to kiss his cheek before heading back to the mirror.

Klaus's mouth fell open as she proceeded to apply her makeup flawlessly, lining her lips like they hadn't just been wrapped around him. "It wasn't my satisfaction I've been missing," he pointed out, his hands moving to refasten his pants and belt. "I want yours."

"And you'll get it," Caroline shrugged, running the mascara wand over her eyelashes. "Tonight. Just a little more patience, babe. I still have to run down the Elvis doing the ceremony, make sure everything is exactly the way I want it. Sex can wait."

He stood, walking toward her slowly, his eyes burning as he stopped right against her back. "I would have you right here on this desk until you begged for mercy twice."

Caroline scoffed, swiping her finger over her lipstick. "I've never begged for mercy in my life."

Leaning in dangerously, Klaus bit at the nape of her neck. "Twice," he hissed as his hand slid around her front to cover her core. She glanced up to meet his eyes in the mirror. Her lips parted unconsciously at the heat in his gaze, and all of her lower muscles clenched with need. She gasped as his fingers rubbed her clit once, twice, then -

Klaus laid a final kiss on her bare shoulder, smirking as he brought those fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean from her damp panties before straightening his tie. "I'll go check on the chapel, make sure Elvis is ready to preside," he promised, gliding out of the suite without another word.

* * *

Glaring, Caroline watched him leave, her chest heaving with frustrated arousal. He had made damn well sure of one thing - _she_ wasn't going to be the one begging for mercy that night.


	10. Bad Idea

**So, this was a mix of a bunch of ideas that I just couldn't let go. Initially, it started with _American Gods_ and the scene where Laura and Shadow first met, then it spiraled from there. Caroline knows trouble when she sees it in the casino, and Klaus is nothing but trouble for her.**

* * *

She knew he was trouble the second he sat at her table, with that cocky smirk on an unfairly attractive smile. He had come in on his own, eyes immediately latching on her blonde hair and sauntering over. Having worked at the casino for a good eight months, Caroline had learned to recognize bad news when she saw it, the kind that drew attention from the eyes in the sky. The owner was a slick son of a bitch who didn't hesitate to have his goons beat someone to a pulp.

Sometimes, they didn't even bother to accuse the sucker of cheating; if the win was big enough, it was far cheaper to bribe the hospital to quietly treat the bloody mess they dropped off with a warning not to mess with Damon Salvatore's profit margins.

With an easy charm and sharp eyes, though, Caroline would bet anything that the guy sitting across from her wasn't one to care for rules. He probably wouldn't cheat outright, male pride and all. Counting cards was more likely his game; stacking the odds in his favor without technically breaking the law.

Her lip curled at the thought of Damon breaking such a pretty face. "Are you sure this is the way to spend a Friday night?" she asked quietly while shuffling her cards. "D.C. has some better entertainment options than a seedy, underground casino."

He arched an eyebrow, taking a sip of his bourbon. "I've never met a dealer warning away a willing pile of chips," he noted with a shrewd once-over of her gaudy, gold-sequined vest. She tried not to react to the attention or the smooth British accent. "Caroline, is it?"

"You can put the flirt away." Giving an icy smile, Caroline winked at the plainclothes security sitting at the next table. "There are at least three men watching your every move right now, praying you give them the slightest excuse for violence if only to liven up their incredibly dull lives. One's right over your shoulder, examining my face for any sign of distress or suspicion."

Shrugging, the guy tossed back the rest of his drink. "That sounds more like a problem for me than for you. I'm touched you're so concerned."

"Right," she scoffed, making sure to keep her voice low, "like I won't be next on their hit list if you don't manage to lose half your chips." Dealing the cards quickly with her practiced hand, Caroline pinned him with an unimpressed glare. "Trust me, you don't want to cause trouble tonight. You're going to play this hand, maybe the next if you win, but then you're leaving."

His wicked smile cut dimples deep into his cheeks, and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. "I do like a woman who takes charge," he murmured. "And you're beautiful, which means the house expects men to linger at the expense of their pockets. If I promise to lose, may I stay and keep you company?"

Rolling her eyes, Caroline flipped the cards with more force than necessary. "Be still, my heart," she deadpanned. "Look, buddy-

"Klaus," he offered.

"Look, _Klaus_ ," she snapped, "do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Coyly glancing at his cards, Klaus smirked. "So caring. What's a nice girl like you working in a place like this? Damon Salvatore's a bloody wanker on his best day."

"So are student loans. Hit or stay?"

He met her eyes with a playful glint. "Stay."

Straightening her posture, Caroline swallowed down a small grin. "And people think I'm stubborn. Dealer stays at nineteen, show your hand."

"Eighteen," he answered with a mournful cluck of the tongue. "I suppose I should try to recoup my loss."

Caroline just collected the cards to reshuffle. Never one to bear a silence, she couldn't stop her natural curiosity. "You know Damon, then? I always wonder how people find this place."

"Friends with his brother, actually," Klaus replied. He signaled to the passing waitress for another drink, a sure sign of his intent to get comfortable. "Stefan and I both did a semester at Oxford years back."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Nothing as official as all that," he winked. "Anyway, I'm in town for a few weeks, thought I should look up an old friend. We came together, but his brother stopped him for some urgent business, whatever that means."

Focusing on her shuffle tricks, Caroline's eyes narrowed. "It surprises me he mentioned this place," she said. "I thought he was the squeaky clean government worker. State Department, right?"

"I'd rather talk about you," he countered. "Your hopes, your dreams. Everything you want in life."

She let out a disbelieving laugh as she started the next deal. "God, does that line ever work on anyone?"

Klaus shrugged. "You tell me."

"I'm too smart to be seduced by you," she retorted. "Dealer has sixteen. Hit or stay?"

"Hit." His smile widened at the face card.

"Twenty-one," Caroline announced, moving his chips toward him. Her eyes darted over his shoulder, sweeping the rest of the floor. "Congratulations, sir. I suggest you cash out and enjoy your winnings _elsewhere_."

Looking at his meager pile of chips, Klaus's eyebrows fell in confusion. "I doubt the Salvatores care about losing fifty dollars."

"You're probably right," she said, "but they're not your biggest concern right now. You seem like a nice guy, if a little arrogant. It's a bad idea for you to stay much longer."

"I'm not that nice, love."

She let a dramatic shudder wrack her shoulders. "Ugh, that's just gross. Can you please just crawl back under whatever rock you came from? I don't want the extra paperwork."

"Paperwo-"

"Everybody FREEZE! FBI!"

Both their heads whipped to the crash of the front doors opening, people with guns and police badges barging into the casino. A waitress screamed as a tray dropped to the floor, and the security guys all drew their weapons on high alert.

Sighing, Caroline reached for his hand and pulled him around the table. "I'm sorry about this," she muttered before slipping a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket. "My name is Caroline Forbes, an agent with the FBI. You're not under arrest, the cuffs are just to make getting out a little easier. I'll take you in as a material witness, my bosses will especially want to hear about how involved Stefan Salvatore is in his brother's dealings."

To her surprise, Klaus chuckled in amusement. "Fair enough, sweetheart, I find I don't mind the idea of you restraining me. However, I should ask that you remove them before we step outside. For your sake more than mine."

"I've been deep undercover in a ruthless criminal organization to uncover ties to human trafficking," she explained with a snort. "My colleagues are everywhere, I'm the safest I've been in months. Why are you worried for my sake?"

As they reached the front doors of the casino, Klaus looked over his shoulder to smirk. "Because I have diplomatic immunity, and you'll likely cause an international incident by tying my name to this until and unless my status is revoked as a result. And it won't be, as a matter of experience."

Rearing back, Caroline turned him to face her fully. "What are you talking about?"

Klaus shrugged, somehow able to look nonchalant while in handcuffs. "It's notoriously difficult to charge a foreign prince with a crime of circumstance, love. If it makes you feel better, my brother has only gotten more insufferable since assuming the throne. He'll be sure to lecture me quite severely."

She was torn between disbelief and utter horror that her biggest case would be tainted if Klaus was telling the truth. "Trust," Caroline relented, releasing the cuffs. Still, she held a hand toward him. "But verify."

Clearly understanding her demand, he reached for his identification. "Klaus Mikaelson, heir in waiting until King Elijah can beget another. There are a few other titles in there, but that's the one people seem to care about."

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, sheepishly handing it back. "Thanks for the warning, your highness. I guess I should apo-"

"No apologies, please," he said warmly. "But I'll let you make it up to me, with dinner."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "I- What?"

"I wasn't kidding about finding you beautiful." Klaus reached forward, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. "And I was having fun before this excitement started. I'd like to continue our conversation, perhaps with new explanations, considering."

Shaking her head, Caroline couldn't tell if he was kidding. "This is a joke, right? You're just a con artist with a really good source for fake passports?"

"Would you like to talk to His Majesty?" he asked, pulling out his phone. "Maybe he'll save the lecture for skipping yet another meeting with your state officials if you convince him I'm an innocent bystander."

"No," she answered automatically. "Um, okay, I should get my boss. He'll want to handle your situation directly, and I really have to get back to work anyway."

Before she could leave, though, Klaus wrapped a hand around her wrist. "I'm happy to cooperate, Agent Forbes, and I'd very much like to see you again. Maybe after your boss is finished with his questions?"

"You just met me, and I arrested you," she pointed out.

He smirked. "Think of the story it makes."

Rolling her eyes, she turned away to find Agent Saltzman. Hopefully, her blush would lessen by the time she explained the freaking prince she left in the lobby. She would undoubtedly be too busy to watch his conversation with the boss, but she might be able to finish her initial debrief in time to take him up on his offer.

It wasn't every day a real life fairytale dropped at her feet, even if it's beginnings were less than magical.


End file.
